


Guilty Pleasure

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Athletes, Bottom Law, Drinking, Eating, Fun, Law is tired let him sleep, Lots of sinning lmfao, Love, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, Problems, Sex, Soccer, Some fun stuff coming up soon, Sports, Students, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Top Roronoa Zoro, Why him?, balls, fucking around, having fun, sinful, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: The coach and manager were extremely beautiful, but they had nothing on the sweaty athletes on the field, in Law's opinion. They usually ran around shirtless, drawing attention to themselves as they glistened while exercising.Law walked a little slower, pacing himself so he could catch a glimpse of number 1 and 3.He squinted his eyes and moved his head as inconspicuously as possible. The group of guys and girls crowded around the fence watching was stopping him from getting a clear view of the player he wanted to see.Law is a university student who happens to have a habit of looking at a certain two players, dreamily, and you know what? He was okay watching them from afar. He didn't expect any more or any less.Until he gets hit in the face with a soccer ball.This is pure sin, but I have to.





	1. Chapter 1

Law was living a pretty normal university life on the Grandline Campus. He was pretty quiet, didn't go out very much, and had few interactions with people unless it was necessary (Excluding his friends, of course. He didn't need more than what he had). 

To sum it up, Law was living the way he wanted to. Nice and peacefully.

Today, Law got an email from one of his profs to come and see her at 4:00 pm. Law sighed and stretched a little before getting up out of his bed. He had come back from his last class of the day around 2:30 pm and took a nap since it was a Friday. He was planning on napping for the rest of the day after he got back from his prof's office. 

Law slugged out of bed and opened his closet doors. The insides of Law's closet was extremely organized. Every article of clothing he had was coordinated by color, type, style, and the likelihood of wearing it. Law didn't have many clothes, but his adoptive father and uncle kept sending him lots of strange looking clothes he would probably never wear. They were designer and very expensive, but Law didn't really like them, so he left them where they were.

Law extended his long tattooed arm and grabbed a pair of neatly folded black sweats with white stripes on the side, then moved to the right where he kept all his plain t-shirts and grabbed a white one.

It took him a few minutes to get dressed and cleaned up before he was at the door, slipping into some Gucci sandals that his adoptive uncle left when he came for a visit. It made Law chuckle at how much of a klutz his uncle, Cora, could be. 

How do you even forget shoes?

Law locked the door behind him and went down by the stairs. He lived on the third floor so it wasn't really a big deal going up and down. He stepped outside and began walking while taking in the nice weather around him. 

As Law walked on the campus towards his destination, he started becoming more and more eager to pass by the field. 

He saw the field from a distance and started walking a little faster.

Once he got to the field, he saw delighted to see the Strawhat Soccer team practicing on the unexpectedly. 

It was absolutely gorgeous. The coach and manager were extremely beautiful, but they had nothing on the sweaty athletes on the field, in Law's opinion. They usually ran around shirtless, drawing attention to themselves as they glistened while exercising.

Law walked a little slower, pacing himself so he could catch a glimpse of number 1 and 3. 

He squinted his eyes and moved his head as inconspicuously as possible. The group of guys and girls crowded around the fence watching was stopping him from getting a clear view of the player he wanted to see.

He craned his neck a little further to the right and spotted one of the two he was looking for, the green haired man. 

The build, the muscles, the everything. 

Zoro, number three, and smoking hot.

He stopped and pulled out his phone, pretending to make a call, but in reality, he was watching the player with the jersey that had the print '3 Roronoa'.

Law watched as Zoro ran upfield to pass to the shorter and younger looking boy. On his jersey was '1 Monkey D.'. Law's eyes followed the ball to Luffy and now found the second one. Monkey D. Luffy kicked the ball right into the net past the goalie.

He turned towards the crowd at the fence (including Law) and beamed widely at them, blinding them in the process. His facial features were handsome and lively. It made Law's heart race every time he saw the boy smile. 

Though Law was a sucker for the beautiful and sexy expression that Luffy made when he was playing a serious match. The boy was focused on the game only. There were no smiles and you could feel the tension in the air when he played. The only time the smile would come back on his face was when the game was over. Law loved watching the transition.

Luffy and Zoro both had beautiful bodies, faces, reactions, and aura. They had it all. Law had to say that he'd seen lots of hot and attractive people in his time, but these two were definitely something.

Law couldn't help passing by the field just to get a look at the attractive soccer players whenever he had the chance. He would make time during lunch, going in between classes, sometimes Law would even go on walks and go out of his way to pass by the field.

What could he say? It was Law's guilty pleasures.

"Luffy's so cute and has so much talent!"

Two girls watching the practice began talking.

"Zoro is way more mature. He's oozing with sex appeal. What I'd do to get him in bed for a night"

You may think Law is exactly like these girls, but he isn't. Law didn't just like these guys because of their bodies, it was because they helped him out when he was in a tough spot when he just started university. 

Law actually watched one of their games back when they were in high school, of course, it was coincidental (He wasn't a stalker or anything). The two of them were in their last year of high school at the time and Law in his first year of uni.

His adoptive brother, Dellinger, wanted to go watch the match but needed a drive there and back. Doflamingo, his adoptive father, forced him to go obviously ruining Law's mood. He ended up staying and watching the match since he didn't want to waste gas and there he saw the two players that stood out the most walking onto the field. The audience went wild screaming and shouting their names. Zoro and Luffy. Luffy and Zoro.

Even from the bleachers, Law was a hundred percent sure they were one of the hottest guys he'd ever laid eyes on. Law watched the game, eyes glued on the duo. When the game was over the whole audience flooded onto the field to cheer on the high school team including Luffy and Zoro. Law was pushed by the crowd and Dellinger.

As Law waited for Dellinger to stop talking to his secret soccer player boyfriend (If only Doflamingo knew how many secret relationships all of his kids had they'd have all been dead, now). A guy came from behind Law and began flirting with him, "Hey, you're pretty hot. Wanna come to my place? I got drinks and a bed"

Law, who was already appalled by the jerk, turned away and pretended the guy didn't exist. It seemed like the guy didn't like that, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Once again, Law pretended he wasn't there. He was used to guys like this coming up to him. It wasn't like Law wasn't attractive, it was quite the contrary. He attracted lots of attention because of his tattoos, stunning silver eyes, fit body, and tanned skin. 

He went to grab Law's arm aggressively, "You-"

"Don't touch him" a gruff voice growled.

Law and the guy looked over their shoulders to see Luffy and Zoro standing there, clearly pissed off. Surprisingly, the guy paled and quickly ran off the pitch, Law thought the guy was going to put up a fight against the two considering his past behavior. Law was also surprised that the soccer jocks helped him out.

The both of them walked up to Law to make sure he was ok. "You good?", Zoro asked, putting a hand on Law's shoulder. The university student felt a sudden rush of warmth when the big and rough hand touched him so gently. Zoro's face wasn't the friendliest, but Law could feel the good intention behind his actions.

Law nodded quickly, "Fine, don't worry about it"

"Are you sure! We can go kick his ass if ya want!" Luffy jumped in, clearly a little too fired up. 

Law shook his head quickly, "Seriously, it happens all the time. I've learned to deal with it, but you guys helped me out this time. Thanks"

"No need for thanks. What he did wasn't cool" Zoro shrugged.

"Yeah! That was lame! Only an idiot would try to be with someone like that!" Luffy was jumping all over the place. Did he have ADHD or something?

Zoro rolled his eyes, "He gets like this after a game. He's a hyper one"

"I seestart"

"I'm Luffy and this is Zoro, what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"He probably already knows our names, idiot"

Luffy pouted, but Law answered, "Trafalgar D. Water Law"

Zoro nodded, "So, Law?"

"Tra-what-now! Torao! That's what I'll call you!" Luffy announced.

Law was a little confused and raised an eyebrow, but Zoro just gave him a look as if telling him that it was just a normal thing going on. He guessed Luffy was still hyper after the game so Law let it slide.

Law noticed Luffy had a little scratch on his knee and Zoro had a cut on his arm (which they probably got during the game) and had an idea. He remembered he had a few band-aids and an alcohol spray in his bag, he tended to carry them around due to his obnoxious siblings and pulled them out.

"Here, you guys are bleeding. Let me fix it up for you" Law said, "It's the least I can do"

"Wait.... I'm not blee-" Luffy looked down at his knee, "Oh! I am? I am!"

Luffy laughed at his own cluelessness and Zoro shrugged, "Go ahead, doctor"

Zoro's voice was so deep and sexy, Law could listen to him calling Law 'doctor' non-stop for days. Law quickly got down on his knees and sprayed Luffy's knee. The younger boy winced but took it. Law put the gold sparkly band-aid on the boy's knee and got back up.

"Feel good?" Law asked.

Luffy nodded and smiled, "Great! You should be a doctor!"

Law couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes and smiling, "I'm trying"

Luffy's eyes lit up, "That's so cool! You're already at university! I'm going next year and so is Zoro!"

"Well, I hope you guys get into the University of your choice" Law started on Zoro's cut. He sprayed the cut and he watched Zoro's unchanging stone cold face from the corner of his eye. No reaction, pity. Law stuck a silver sparkly band-aid on.

"There, all done" Law stepped back and looked at the two, "Is this enough to pay you guys back?". They looked silly with kids band-aids on, but it was cute. 

"More than enough, Doctor Torao!", Luffy was already picking at his band-aid and seemed intrigued by the sparkles.

"Thanks, doctor," Zoro said in his beautiful voice, looking down at his arm.

Law couldn't help but turn a little red when they called him doctor. It wasn't every day two hot guys saved you and thanked you. Suddenly, Law felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. 

It was Dellinger. Law picked up the phone and didn't even get a chance to say hello, "Hey, Law! Going with my boyfriend to his place, kay? Love you, bye!"

Dellinger hung up.

Law sighed loudly and put his phone away. Doflamingo was going to kill him if he didn't take Dellinger home. He forgot that Zoro and Luffy were still standing in front of him when he came back from his thoughts.

"I gotta go. Congrats on winning and thanks for the help"

Luffy smiled at Law, making sure every single tooth was visible, and Zoro gave him a small and sexy smile. The mere sight of the two smiles made Law want to melt on the spot, but he had a job to do.

Law had already spun around to get going. He felt his heart tighten and his heart pounding against it. That was definitely a close one for Law. Being near such hot and nice guys was a little much for one guy. He regretted not talking to them for a bit longer but he was going to get his ass whooped if he didn't find Dellinger fast and get both of their asses home.

So, you could imagine the shock Law had a year later when he was walking by the field where all the muscle head idiot athletes were and spotted the two. 

A guy interrupted Law's thoughts suddenly. It seemed like they were talking about Luffy's feat. The boy had completely wiped last years team with his own self-made team, "Only one other guy did that and that was Gol D. Roger. Guy became a soccer legend. Top tier. Crowned King of Soccer. His crew, too."

"Luffy and the others can definitely do it!" 

"Yeah! They're so much alike!"

Law got bored of listening to them blowing smoke up all the Strawhat's asses. He continued watching Luffy and Zoro play for a little while longer and decided he should be on his way after another goal was scored by Sanji.

Law got to Dr. Kureha's office and knocked on the door before being told to come in.

"Law, I want to give you an opportunity" Dr. Kureha got straight to the point. She wasn't the type of woman to beat around the bush.

Law raised an eyebrow, "A good one I hope"

"I want you to be in charge of the sick bay that I handle for two weeks," she said as she corrected someone's essay. Law saw her marking the person very harshly and felt a little bad for him.

"What will I benefit from this?" Law asked. He wasn't going to beat around the bush either. Dr. Kureha liked him, especially since he tutored her godchild, Chopper, who was on the Strawhat Soccer team, too.

Dr. Kureha put her pen down, "I'm going on vacation for two weeks starting tomorrow. I need someone to take care of the sick bay. You can put this down as volunteering and I'll be one of your references. Also, this volunteering means that you are exempted from all classes, on my behalf. I'll write this down as I see talent in this specific student."

Law was definitely intrigued. Dr. Kureha as a reference was amazing. She's a well-known doctor around the world. Also, no school. Law knew he wasn't going to pass up that chance, "Deal"

She cackled, "I knew a greedy bastard like you would do it"

Law grinned a little, "Whatever do you mean? I'm just grabbing such an enticing offer by the throat"

"I'll send you all the details by email. You've already worked in the sick bay with me before, so you already know about most things" Dr. Kureha said quickly. She handed him a pair of keys, "Here are the keys to everything in there. Make sure to lock up before leaving the place and all that"

Law took the keys and put them in his pocket. Dr. Kureha looked pretty happy, now, and shooed him away. Law wondered what she would've done if he had said no. He laughed to himself a little as he closed the door behind him.

Walking back, the Strawhats were still practicing. The crowd had become a little smaller than before but was still pretty big. It was around 5:00 pm and Law decided he had time to watch a little. Law didn't stay very long during their practices or matches. He didn't want to seem like some weird stalker or anything. He usually made himself look like a guy passing by who was interested in soccer, but of course, he had ulterior motives.

A girl with black long hair with a beautiful physique was on the side of the field with a bunch of other girls surrounding her all wearing cheer uniforms. Law tried to recall her name. It started with a b if he remembered correctly. He then spotted her snake earrings and remembered. 

Boa Hancock. That was her name. 

The whole campus fawned over her. Law wouldn't lie, she was absolutely gorgeous, but her personality was horrible. He had seen the way she treated her coach and manager. She always got into fights with people. She thinks she's above everyone and treats everyone like scum unless they're Luffy.

From what Law heard, the only reason she joined the cheer team was to cheer Luffy on. Law didn't really like her because she was always rude and thought she was better than everyone (and maybe because she was always close to Luffy).

"Luffy, darling! You can do it!" She cheered.

Luffy looked towards her, "Thanks, Hammock"

Law couldn't help himself from snorting and saw Zoro laughing, too. 

While Law wasn't looking at Luffy and Zoro (for once) and was hunched over in laughter, he didn't notice a ball going straight for his head. It seemed like the ball and Law's face were destined to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Law quickly recovered from the hit, handed the ball to someone in the crowd, and booked it. When he was making his escape, Law saw the players running towards him which caused him to panic even more. He saw the same look of concern he was given a year ago by number 1 and 3 at the game and for some reason felt scared.

It was weird for Law to be watching them like this and not say anything, right?

Holy fuck, this whole thing is embarrassing. Law was never going to live this down. Everyone saw that, right? Everyone?! Including Luffy and Zoro.

Law got to his place and slammed the door shut, panting. He dropped onto the floor and tried to process the major idiotic move he made.

Why did he run?! He should have just let someone help him up and played it casual, but of course, Law's brain told him the right thing to do would be to run away. He panicked, that's all. He should have kept a cool head, but no, he couldn't when two beautiful bastards were coming at him.

For the rest of the day, Law tried to forget his complete and utterly shameful moment. It was around 9 pm when Law started feeling hungry. He decided to treat himself to something good for dinner and put all of his thinking to the side.

He looked up some restaurants nearby and noticed that a new all-you-can-eat buffet had opened up on the campus. It was going to close soon so Law quickly put his shoes on and left the clothes he had on from before.

It took Law about ten minutes to walk to the restaurant. He entered the place and found that quite a few people were there (Thankfully, no one he knew). A handsome waiter came by and gave him a dazzling smile, "Table for..."

"One," Law said, no shame at all left in him. He didn't care if his plans on a Friday night were alone. He had the right to treat himself and relax for once in his damn life. No schoolwork, no problems, just eating, sleeping, and lazing around sounded fine by him.

"You're lucky, there's only one table left" he pointed towards one in the corner of the room. It was perfect. The table was hidden and attracted no attention. Law could eat in peace without being bothered by the people around him.

Law nodded. The waiter led him to his table and handed him a paper and pen, "Write down the quantity here and when you're done just call me over. Duval's the name, don't wear it out"

He gave Law one of the ugliest winks he had ever seen in his life and went on his way. Law still couldn't get the horrid expression out of his mind. It was like his whole face scrunched up and made a fuckery of his face. 

Law was considering telling him never to do it again for the safety of the people around him and hummed to himself as he filled in the paper.

Duval came by, "All done?"

Law handed him the paper. He had ordered quite a few things since he had been living off of coffee, Red Bull, crackers, and Babybel's. Duval's eyes widened a little, "That's quite the order! I like that, though"

He winked again and Law quickly looked away to save himself from the hideousness of the whole thing. Duval skipped away merrily and disappeared into the kitchens.

Law pulled out his phone and went on his Instagram. There wasn't much else to do. He saw pictures of some people from high school, Baby 5 and her new boyfriend, Dellinger at some bar grinding on someone, some people from his classes, and memes.

Then something caught his eye, it was something Chopper posted. He had only followed Chopper since the boy had asked so kindly. He couldn't turn down such a cute request. Less of that and back to the photo, it was a picture of the whole Strawhat team and every single one of them was tagged. 

Law's shaking thumb hovered over the two accounts he wanted to see most.

Zoro's was right under his thumb. His username, 'roronoa.zoro.3'. Nice and simple, he expected that from the green-haired muscle machine. He tapped the account username and... 

Private. 

Of course, Zoro wasn't the type of guy to let everyone follow him. Zoro had a total of five hundred followers, but Law guessed that he probably had thousands of more requests.

Law disappointedly clicked back to the photo and tapped the photo for the tags to appear. There was Luffys, 'king.of.soccer'. Law tapped on it, praying as hard as he could for his account to be public and you know what? God answered Law for once.

There Luffy had hundreds of posts. It seemed like he was quite active. Law guessed that Luffy's account would be something like this. There were a bunch of selfies, pictures of his friends, and fun things he was doing. He had twenty thousand followers. Law began scrolling through the pictures and was pleased to see quite a few of Zoro.

Lots of shirtless pics from the gym. Locker room photos. This was heaven, wasn't it? Law may have had a bad day, but this was making up for it. Hey, he may feel slightly like a stalker, but what's so bad about appreciating a few hot guys, huh? Law could bet a hundred dollars, confidently, that everyone in the restaurant right now has stalked someones social media.

"Your food is served!"

Law jumped and turned his phone off quickly. Duval looked a little confused and set the last plate down. He was so focused on his phone, Law didn't even notice Duval putting plates down in front of him.

"Ah, thanks," Law said quickly, putting his phone away.

"No problem!"

Law began eating the food. It was pretty good considering it was campus food. The prices weren't even that bad either, he made a note of this place in his head and continued eating. Law was eating a bowl of spaghetti when he heard a commotion at the front entrance of the restaurant.

"What! No tables left! There has to be!"

"Let's just go eat somewhere else. We don't even know if the sake here is good, Luffy"

"I second that, it doesn't matter where we eat as long as it isn't pricey"

"But, everyone's talking about it! We'll be the only ones who haven't eaten here"

Law's head shot up and saw the people he wanted to see the least, today. The whole Strawhat team was standing at the door, trying to get a table. Law bit his lip, what if they saw him? Fuck. Law had to get out of here, fast.

"Duval! I'm done! Let me pay! They can have my table!" Law hissed at the waiter. He ducked under the table a little, just for extra precaution.

Duval turned, "But, you barely ate? Is the food bad?"

"No, no" Law shook his head impatiently, still keeping an eye on the Strawhats who were still arguing, "It's great. I ate before coming here. Just let me pay"

"Ok" Duval shrugged, "If you're paying with credit, you have to pay at the front since that's where the machine is, but with cash, you can give it upf-"

Law was already shoveling through his wallet and handed him a fifty dollar bill, "There! I gotta go, now. Keep the change as a tip or whatever"

Duval looked a little weirdly at Law who was looking for a way out other than the front entrance.

"Ah! It seems like a table cleared up" the waitress dealing with the Strawhat team pointed to Law's table. All of their attention was directed to the table and Law.

Fuck. Thankfully, Law found the back door and fast walked towards it, but Luffy was sprinting towards the table, eager to eat. Law was now sweating.

"Hey! You! Aren't you-" Law didn't let Luffy finish. His back was fully turned and he pushed the doors open and fled the restaurant.

This was starting to feel like a cycle. Gosh, could Law go out and not run into problems? Was that so much to ask for? Law reminded himself this was the exact reason he didn't go out much.

Law needed to let everything out. He needed to get laid. His hand went to his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly finding the contact he was looking for.

A few rings passed by and finally, he answered.

"Hey, Trafalgar! What's up" Kidd shouted into the phone, music blaring in the background. It was his friend from high school and sex buddy. They did it once in a while and knew there were no strings attached. Perfect for both of them since they led busy lives and didn't have enough time for dating.

"Come over. I need a quick fuck"

"Can't. I told you, right? I'm out of town, right now. We can do it when I get back"

Law's mood had now hit rock bottom, "Never mind, then. Later."

Law hung up and just wanted to shout into the dark night sky, but he didn't. 

He just continued walking and got to the nearest McDonalds. He ordered himself three large fries, 40 nuggets, and a large Oreo McFlurry. When he was annoyed or stressed or just ultimately done with everything, Law tended to eat a lot and sleep a lot less.

"Order #1473?"

Law went up and grabbed his takeout bag, making his way back home, immediately. He got to his place and ate all the food he bought while watching the movie, Venom. His friend, Bepo, had lent him the DVD for it a week ago, but Law hadn't found the time to watch it.

Law was making time now on this horrible and nothing-went-right day.

When the movie ended, Law was feeling drowsy and ended up falling asleep during the credits, forgetting to turn off the tv and lights.

Law woke up the next morning grumpily at six am due to back pains from sleeping on the sofa. He checked his phone and saw the notification from Dr. Kureha. He quickly sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

The email had a few rules and things to remember while working there. Law had to open the sick bay up at... 

6 fucking 30. Just his luck.

Law quickly scrambled out of bed and ran to his room to get dressed. He took off the clothes from yesterday and threw them into the laundry hamper. Law opened his closet grabbed a pair of jeans and a black button up. Once he got dressed into those, he took his white coat off the hanger and slipped it on. Law grabbed his laptop bag with most of his stuff in it before he rushed out of his room and grabbed a cold coffee from his fridge that had been sitting there for maybe a few days and got to the door. He put on a pair of black designer dress shoes gifted to him by Doflamingo that he actually liked. Law left his place and began lightly jogging towards his destination.

He mentally knew he'd have to pass by the field and was a hundred and ten percent sure he didn't have to worry about the Strawhats. He was pretty sure they'd be sleeping at this time. When he passed by the field, sure enough, they weren't there. It was the track and field team doing warm-ups and laps.

Law felt a bit happier knowing that for once something was going as he thought it would.

From Law's place, the sick bay was about seven minutes away from him. It was 6:20 when Law was at the door, unlocking the sick bay. He was actually in an upbeat mood when he got into the empty place. The two people that ran the sick bay with Dr. Kureha came five minutes after Law. 

"Hello, Law" Dr. Kobato smiled.

"Good morning, Law" Nurse Tristan greeted.

Law nodded at both of them, "I'm guessing Dr. Kureha already told you what's going on?"

"Yes, she actually told us a week ago" Nurse Tristan giggled.

Law rolled his eyes. Of course, Dr. Kureha planned this out before telling Law, but it's not like he could be mad about it since the offer was so nice. He stretched out his arms a little and walked into Dr. Kureha's office. She had cleared off the top of the desk which Law appreciated. He put his bag onto it and pulled out his laptop.

He quickly opened up his email and read over the email properly. She went over a few things he needed to remember when signing papers and how to deal with a few other things, but everything else was simple. He just had to do what he usually did when he volunteered at the sick bay. Law walked out of the office and prepared himself for the day ahead of him.

"We have our first patient of the day, Dr. Trafalgar" Nurse Tristan emphasized the word 'doctor' a lot. It seemed like she was teasing him, but she genuinely believed he was a doctor already and disregarded the fact that he wasn't even in med school, yet. She had seen his work and deemed him worthy. Even if she was a little over-excited and weird, she was still very nice and supportive.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" 

The first patient was a guy who woke up feeling 'feverish' before a test. He wanted a note to give to his professor to exempt himself from doing it. Law knew too many patients like this and turned him away as soon as he checked that the guy wasn't lying and just wanted a note

Law continued the day getting three other kids asking for notes as well, bringing up quite a few creative excuses. It made the raven-haired man wonder how bad this teacher was.

Later on in the day, actual cases started coming in. A few scratches, cuts, bruises, all that stuff here and there. Nothing serious came up, so overall it was a very relaxed day. Law was practically shining when he thought about all the school he was being exempted of just for doing such a simple task. 

"Lunch break starts, now, Dr. Trafalgar" Nurse Tristan reminded Law after checking her watch, "You better eat while no one's here"

Law didn't need to be told twice, "Thanks"

He dashed out of the sick bay and went to the convenience store near the sick bay. He decided he would just buy some rice balls and juice. Delicious, Nutritious, and a quick eat. Just what he wanted. Law knew it would be rush hour since most students would be switching classes and trying to grab something without being late, so he tried to get there before the crowd.

Law walked into the convenience store and was glad to see there were only a few people in there so far. He had beat the crowd. Law walked to the fridges at the back of the store and grabbed the three rice balls pack and a Red Bull. Just as he was walking up to the register to pay, three guys walked in. 

One happened to be Luffy.

Law quickly hid behind one of the shelves and peeked out to see where they were headed. 

It was Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. It seemed like they were buying snacks before their classes started.

"I want something sweet" Chopper eyed the chocolate and candy section with a hungry look in his eye.

"I'm feeling some chips today" Usopp looked at the wide variety in front of him.

Luffy was running all around the store, "I'm gonna get EVERYTHING"

Law became worried. With the way Luffy was moving, he'd be coming to the section Law was in which was...

'Jerky'?

All Law saw was Luffy dashing towards the jerky section while shouting "MEAAAAAAAAAAT!", and the tattooed man was already on the go. He quickly ran to the register and slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Law heard Luffy in the aisle shouting about how much he was going to get.

Law was starting to get tired of this whole pay for food and run thing.

Chopper seemed to have spotted him, "Hey, Law!"

Law turned around quickly and noticed it was only Chopper who had spotted him, "Hey, Chopper. I can't talk, right now. Come by the sick bay later though, if you can. See you"

Chopper looked extremely confused, but Law didn't stay long enough to care. He sprinted out of the convenience store and got to the sick bay in three minutes, flat.

"Oh, you're back so quick?" Dr. Kobato looked surprised.

Law took a deep breath, "Yeah, wanted to eat here. Just in case someone came in"

"That's very responsible, Law" She praised him, not doubting a word he said.

Law walked into the office and closed the door shut. He began eating his rice balls and cracked open his Red Bull. It was a great mix, honestly. Law finished up his lunch quickly and threw out the garbage. He came back out of the office to resume his work.

The rest of the day was relaxing.

A few students walked in. Dr. Kobato fainted after she saw someone's cut. Law never knew why she wanted to be a doctor if she couldn't handle blood. It was always a mystery to him, but he had to admit she knew her stuff well. She was a great teacher. Law had her for two courses and she taught extremely well. No one could say anything bad about her when it came to her classes, so Law did respect her in that sense.

The two staff members of the sick bay came over to Law at 8:30 p.m.

"We have to leave a little early due to a staff meeting. Things aren't very busy around here at this time." Dr. Kobato was worrying over small things, "Make sure to stay safe. If anything weird happens call us. If-"

"Don't worry, Dr. Kobato. I'll call if anything happens, but I can handle things from here" Law assured. She looked a little less tense, but still had a worried face riddled across her face. Dr. Tristan giggled and led the both of them out. They both waved and said their goodbyes, Law returning them.

Law was now in the empty sickbay alone. It was all quiet and Law loved every second of it. He sat in a rolling chair and hummed to himself as he finished up some papers for Dr. Kureha. 

"Hey! Is anyone in here?!" a loud and lively voice echoed in the almost lifeless .

"Quiet down! There might be sick people sleeping, moron" a deep and seductive voice hushed the other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Any doctors here? We need some help" Zoro called out.

Luffy was looking up and down, left and right, in front and behind.

Law was hiding under a table weighing out his options. 

1\. He could totally pretend he wasn't there and wait for them to leave, but they could seriously need his help and he would regret not treating them if that was the case.

2\. He could come out and talk to them, normally, but they would probably recognize him as that loser who got hit by a ball in the face.

3\. He could call Dr. Kobato and Nurse Tristan to come and help, but they would probably hear Law's voice and things would get awkward.

As Law was mulling over his options, muttering to himself, he didn't notice the young raven haired boy staring at him, "What'cha doin'?"

Law jumped and banged his head onto the table, yelling loudly, "Fuck! Sunuva..."

This seemed to have attracted Zoro's attention and the buff beef boy came over, now standing beside Luffy, who was laughing his head off. Law was rubbing his head vigorously, still hissing in pain.

"You good there, doc?" Zoro asked, extending his hand out.

Law looked at the hand, eyes widened when he saw the injuries on the two younger men's heads. Blood was trickling down their faces, "Fuck, I'm fine compared to you guys. Let me see that"

The older raven-haired man had completely forgotten about his past embarrassments and other interactions with these two and got to work, "You two, sit on the edge of this bed. Tell me what happened?"

The two followed the doctor-in-training's orders and sat up on the bed. Luffy was swinging his feet around as Zoro followed Law's movements around the place grabbing gloves, tissues, and other stuff he'd need to treat his two idiotic patients.

"We were playing soccer and we both went to headbutt the same ball. You probably get what happened from there" Zoro yawned as if this was just some sort of bruise or a mosquito bite.

"Yeah! It was all like running and then whoosh! and then bang! Ya know what I'm saying?" Luffy explained as he made the sound effects and reenacted it.

Law put his gloves on and sat on the rolling chair. He brought the bed down with the remote and moved in closer to Zoro first, "I see. Can I touch it?"

Zoro nodded, curtly. Law began to touch around the area trying to get a look at the cut. It was hard to tell with all the blood, so Law started dabbing the handsome man's face. As he wiped away the blood, he couldn't help but think about how close his face was to Zoro's. This was as close as he would probably ever get, Law thought. He also noticed the cut on the man's left eye. It was permanently shut. Law knew this was bad to think of as a doctor, but damn did he look sexy like that.

Law let out a sigh of relief when he saw the cut, "The cut's not deep, so it's all good. There will be bruising, though"

"Better than I thought, eh Luffy?" Zoro turned to Luffy, who was fidgeting and touching things around him.

Luffy snapped out of his little world, "Oh? Hopefully, mine is ok, too. Don't need another scar on my face"

Zoro chuckled and Law began to wipe off all the blood on Zoro's face. He sprayed the cut on Zoro's forehead and looked at the green haired man's reaction which of course was still. 

Not a flinch. 

Just like last time.

Law turned away quickly and grabbed a bandage from his pocket. It was easier than getting up and grabbing one from the other station. Surprisingly, he had the same exact colors as the day he met them. Gold and silver sparkly band-aids. 

Law hesitantly thought they might notice, but put that thought to the side. they would have said something, by now. He stuck the band-aid on and made sure it stuck, "There. Now, you."

Luffy turned to look at Law and then saw the spray, "I don't like that stuff. Can we skip it?"

"Maybe" Law lied, he didn't want his patient to get all upset over a little spray before they even started.

Luffy stayed as still as he could (which wasn't very still) as Law dabbed the blood away carefully. The cut was the same size as Zoro's, so once again, no problem. He cleaned the blood off of Luffy's face and threw away all the tissues.

"Luffy, close your eyes" Law instructed.

Luffy closed his eyes, trusting Law completely, "Wait, wh-"

Luffy instantly hissed when he felt the stinging coming from the alcohol spray and shifted on the bed, "You lied! You said you wouldn't use the spray!"

"I said maybe" Law corrected.

Zoro snickered at Luffy, "He did say maybe"

Luffy folded his arms and huffed. Law finished his job by applying the sparkly gold band-aid and pressed down on it gently, making sure it was stuck on properly.

"I'm done. You guys just need to sign this paper and you'll be on your way" Law handed them each a clipboard with a pen.

The both of them took it, didn't even read over it, and signed it, immediately. Law sat there quietly, now noticing he got through the scariest time of his life. He managed to treat them and not be completely embarrassed or expos-

"Are you that guy from ya know. That thing?" Luffy tilted his head, unsure.

Zoro scratched his chin, "I thought he looked familiar, he's that guy-"

Law cut them off right there. He should have expected it. If they already guessed it, he was going to the be the one to say it, "Yes! I'm that guy who was hit by your soccer ball yesterday!"

There was silence between all three of them at Law's sudden outburst. One minute of silence and not a single movement. The only thing that changed was the color of Law's face, which was a deep shade of red.

Luffy was the first to talk, "Uh, yeah, that, too, but aren't you that guy from our high school game last year, Torao?"

Law's jaw dropped.

They still remembered him? 

After all this fucking time?

Zoro made a sound as if he finally connected the dots, "Oh! I knew I saw you before. You were at one of our most important games. As soon as you left, we got scouted for this university. Law, right?"

"Yeah! Torao! He was the one getting hit on by that weird guy. He gave us the same cool band-aids! Man, this takes me back to that day!" Luffy grinned widely.

"I've seen you around the campus but I was never sure if you were the right guy. I think I've seen you at some of our practices and games, too?"

A sound came out of Law's throat as he tried to speak. They knew him? They remembered his name! They even remember where they knew him from?! 

THEY EVEN NOTICED HIM AT THEIR PRACTICES?!?!?!

This had to be a dream.

They both looked at him waiting for a response. Their eyes were asking the question they wanted to be answered most.

'Do you remember us?'

"Yeah, I think I remember you guys from that, too" Law decided to pretend he was uncertain, "Luffy and Zoro from Goa High School? I was just watching soccer since I like sport and thought the same thing. Never really knew if it was you guys for sure."

That was completely a lie. They were going to know and call him out. For god sake, they had their fucking names on their jerseys.

"Yeah, that's us! He remembers us Zoro!" Luffy cheered, turning excitedly to Zoro. 

Zoro gave him a small smile, "Yeah"

Wait. They bought it? Law felt his ears turning red, feeling relieved when they believed his bold-faced lie. They were even happy to know that Law remembered them? 

"You know, after we met you, we were super happy cuz you were real nice. Ya gave us the band-aids and stuff plus you're super pretty." Luffy rambled "We had a sleepover that night with the other guys and we were talking about you the whoooo-"

Zoro slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth sharply and hissed, clearly embarrassed, "Shut the fuck up, you idiot!"

Talking about who? Law? 

At this point, Law felt like he was in a different dimension, so he wasn't treating this like reality because if it was a reality he would have already passed out. HIs soul had already flown out of his body at this point. He was on auto-pilot, "You guys were really nice, too. I was really grateful when you helped me out with that guy. Saved me a lot of trouble"

Luffy gushed, "Don't worry about it. We're friends, right, Zoro?"

Zoro grunted in response. Fuck. Even a lazy noise from the back of this sexy man's throat was fucking hot to Law. 

This was a big, big, big mistake.

"F-friends?" Law repeated.

"Yeah! We've already talked and helped each other out this much. You can practically call us best friends," Luffy rolled his eyes as if this was obvious, "but if we were trying to get to the best friend status we'd have to eat out a few times and take some pictures"

Zoro shook his head at his best friend and captain, "Luffy, for the love of god, when will you ever shut your mouth?", he turned to Law, "Sorry 'bout this, he never stops"

"No, no, it's fine" Law grabbed the clipboards out of the two's hands. He had to distract himself quick before he exploded from happiness. He felt so good right now, he was scared he was going to wake up and find out it was all just a dream. Law clenched the clipboards close to his chest and was trying to breathe properly. He signed on them and put them in the drawer.

Luffy hopped off the bed, "Give us your number!"

Law was a little startled and turned to see Luffy was moving in on him. In a matter of seconds. they were face to face, only a few inches apart, "We're friends and all. We gotta make plans for this Friday! Give us your number! Oh and your Insta and Snap!"

"Uh, ok" Law wasn't used to someone being so forceful and pulled out his phone.

Luffy grabbed it and started tapping away. Law stood there watching and Zoro was still on the bed, now laying down and yawning. Luffy handed it back after a few minutes, "Here! I put me and Zoro's stuff in there!"

Law just stood there and nodded. Zoro sat up and stretched, "We gotta go back to practice or Nami's gonna chew our heads off"

"But, we're still talking to Torao" Luffy whined. 

Luffy just whined on Law's behalf. Fucking WHINED. Law didn't know what to do or say anymore. This wasn't a dream. 

Zoro slipped off the bed, "We have his number n stuff. We'll talk to him tonight, right, Law?"

Just hearing his fucking name being called with that voice was enough for all of Law's senses to shut down for a minute. He blinked at the two guys and snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah. You guy's should get back and be a little more careful"

The two gave Law a unanimous 'ok'. Law led them to the front and gave them a mandatory pamphlet for all patients. 

"Thanks, doc" Zoro took the pamphlets for Luffy and himself.

Luffy grinned at Law, "Yeah, thanks, Dr. Torao!"

The both of them waved as they exited the building and Law stood there his knees weak from the whole experience. He had just talked to the two hottest guys in his mind and ACTUALLY GOT THEIR NUMBERS. THEY WANTED TO HANG OUT. WAS THIS SOME BULL SHIT ROMANCE MOVIE OR SOMETHING?

All Law could think was 'When am I going to wake up?'


	4. Chapter 4

Law closed up the sick bay at 12:00 A.M. He made sure to turn off all the lights, clean up, and made sure everything was in order. He locked up with the jangling keys in his pockets and started walking back to his place. It was the last day of September and the weather was starting to get chilly. Law had to make a mental note to start wearing a warm jacket, soon. It took Law about ten minutes to get back to his place.

He kicked off his shoes at the entrance and walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink. After Luffy and Zoro had left, Law went back to the convenience store to grab some more rice balls so he was full from that. 

Law opened his fridge and was met by some condiments, leftovers, and one can of Red Bull, "Gonna need to restock on these" Law murmured to himself, closing the fridge with his leg.

Law flopped onto his couch and turned on Netflix. He decided he would put on a random show in the background while he checked his important emails and other stuff. 

He pulled out his phone and his eyes widened, "What the..."

Law's notifications were blowing up like fireworks. He quickly went on his Instagram and found he had quite a few follow requests. It seemed like Luffy had not only followed himself but his friends and anyone else he could in that short period of time. 

Cat.Burgular.Nami, Sniper.King, S.K.Brook, Sanji_, Jin.bei, Nico.Robin, Frrrrrranky, and of course the two who he had met today: king.of.soccer and roronoa.zoro.3.

Law didn't want to admit it, but he was so happy. It was embarrassing to be so happy from a follow back from the two hottest guys on the soccer team, let alone the whole Strawhat team. He quickly accepted their follow requests. Law had 1500 followers and 0 photos. He only followed about two hundred. Most of the people who followed him were thirsty fellow peers sliding to his DMs to which Law disregarded.

Law checked his snap to find that the whole Strawhat team had added him there, too. He found multiple snaps from Luffy and one from Zoro. As Law was bracing himself ready to open the snaps, notifications from his messages were appearing from... "Luffy".

_'TORAO!'_

_'ARE YA HOME YET'_

_'ITS DARK DO U WANT US TO COME WALK U HOME'_

_'_ TORAOOOOO _! ANSWEEEEEEER!'_

_'ARE YOU DEAD! WE CAN COME HELP!'_

Law quickly tapped the notification. It took him to a group chat that also included Zoro and sent a text back, _'I didn't see this till, now. I got home a few minutes ago.'_

The typing bubble immediately appeared, _'Oh! That's good! Next time, we can walk ya home._ Me n _Zoro were all worried since it's night n stuff'_

Law was absolutely blown away by this whole thing. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream. Luffy and Zoro talked to him. Added Law on social media. AND ARE NOW WORRYING ABOUT HIM, OFFERING TO WALK HIM HOME NEXT TIME.

He had to put his phone down for a second as he let it all sink in. This was such a blessed day. 

_'u still there???'_

Law went back on to the app, _'yeah, thanks, but it's all good. My dorm is like five minutes away'_

_'Well, if ya want, the offers always there btw where is ur dorm???'_

These feelings were hitting him left and right. This was too sudden, right? They must be messing with him. Maybe they aren't as nice as they seem. They could be some jerks that think they're the best because they're on the university team. Law may have been being a little suspicious, but this had to be weird. 

Law decided to play it safe and ask, _'why?'_

 _'whaddya mean why? were friends we wanna visit ya. btw we live in the same dorm beside the convenience store near the sick bay._ im _100 and_ zoros _103\. drop by whenever'_

Fuck. Now he knows where they live, AND is allowed to go see them. Not that he will of course. That's a little risqué in Law's opinion.

_'live in the dorm by the field. near the sick bay and that big tree. I'm in dorm 300. I think I'm a ten-minute walk from u guys.'_

Zoro typed for the first time, _'we thought u were far from our dorm. looks like we're pretty close to each other'_

 _'ya, its_ luckyyyyyyy _'_ Luffy continued on his next message, _'now we can meet up all the time'_

Law couldn't do this. They were doing this on purpose. Making his heart clench and all that garbage. This was unfair. He didn't know how to reply and decided he would escape the conversation.

_'I got to go to sleep. Got to wake up early tomorrow.'_

_'night,_ torao _._ dont _let the bed bugs bite!'_

_'Night, Law'_

Law was ready to scream. His face was warmer than usual and he sent a quick goodnight text back, throwing his phone to the side. This was getting more and more dangerous by the second.

He didn't think he liked them that much. Sure, he watched them play soccer and appreciated their looks and held the memory of that one time they talked a year ago, but this. He didn't sign up for this. 

Should he block them? No, they'd hunt him down (plus, he couldn't bring himself to do it). Law decided he would just see how things would go. They'd get bored of him eventually, right? Law felt a little upset at the thought but quickly shook it out of his head. He sighed and decided to sleep on it. Law got up off the couch and threw his Red Bull in the garbage. Law got ready for bed, brushing his teeth and taking off his work clothes.

Law got under his covers, close his tired eyes, and fell asleep thinking about his current situation.

Was it good or bad for him?

The next day, Law woke up at 6:00, got ready, and left his place to go to the sick bay. Lunchtime came around after an uneventful day at the sick bay and Law brought leftovers for lunch. 

"Hey! Torao!"

Law looked up from his lunch to see Luffy grinning while waving his arm at Law aggressively with Chopper walking behind him, trying to shut him up.

Nurse Tristan, who was eating her lunch with him, looked at Law, "It seems like he's looking at you and isn't that Doctor Chopper?"

"Yeah" Law was mentally preparing himself for whatever was going to happen next. Why the hell was Luffy here?

"Hey, Law, Nurse Tristan!" Chopper greeted, cheerfully, "Sorry for being so loud"

Luffy hopped over, "Torao! What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Why're you guys here?" Law asked, trying to act calm and collected.

"Chopper wanted to come say hi, so I thought I should come, too!" Luffy explained.

"That's sweet of you two" Nurse Tristan smiled. She pulled out two chairs from a table, "Sit with us and eat"

Luffy plopped down into a chair beside Law and Chopper sat in the one next to Nurse Tristan. 

"Can I get some of that?" Luffy pointed at Law's leftovers. 

Law shrugged. He was done with them anyways, "It's all yours"

"Thanks!" Luffy began shoveling the meal into his mouth. Chopper commented on how they just ate lunch and never understood where all the food Luffy ate went. Nurse Tristan giggled at the boy's savage appetite as Law just watched the attractive young men keep going.

Makes you wonder what else that mouth can do... nope. Law wasn't having it. He got up out of his seat and the three looked at him. 

"Wdwdh udoi tofrsao?" Luffy tried talking with his mouth full causing Law to cringe. 

"Just getting a drink from the vending machine. Anyone want anything?" Law asked.

"Fruitopia strawberry juice!" Chopper squealed, happily.

"Fanta!" Luffy cheered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a drink" Nurse Tristan pointed to her smoothie.

Law nodded and walked off towards the vending machine outside of the sick bay. Autumn was Law's favorite season. It wasn't freezing your ass off cold or burn my skin to a crisp hot, the weather was right in the middle. A perfect mix. 

Law remembered it was the first day of October and watched as the multi-colored leaves fell off of the tree while he punched in the numbers for the drinks. Of course, he'd be getting a Red Bull for himself. He grabbed the drinks and turned around to go back.

"JESUS FUCK" Law jumped, dropping the drinks to the ground. His heart jumped out of his fucking throat and back in through his ass hole.

Zoro looked a little surprised at the reaction, "You ok there, Law?"

Law's heart was thumping at an alarming rate, "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me. Who the fuck stands so close from the back?!"

"Sorry, just wanted to buy a drink. I was gonna say hi, but you turned kinda fast" Zoro bent over to grab the drinks. He handed them back to Law.

Law took a few breaths as Zoro punched in the numbers for his drink. A good old root beer, "Wish they had booze in the vending machines"

Law raised an eyebrow, "It's lunchtime"

"Booze is all times," Zoro said, wisely, "You headed back to the sick bay?"

Law nodded, "Yeah, Luffy and Chopper are over there, right now, actually"

Law hesitated before saying it but he had to. It felt wrong for only Luffy to be there, "Wanna join us?"

Zoro looked mildly amused as if he didn't expect it, "Sorry, I gotta go finish an assignment for class, but we're still on for something this Friday, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure" Law answered. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go, but he couldn't just say no to Zoro. 

"Great", Zoro did his usual sexy smirk and left Law to whatever he was doing before.

Oh yeah, drinks.

Law walked back into the sick bay and suddenly remembered that all dorms had vending machines. Why did he go all the way over to the sick bay for one? Isn't that just a waste of time?

Law didn't get to dwell on it too long since Luffy had practically checked him, grabbed his drink, and hugged Law, "Thanks, Torao! You're the best!"

Law squirmed a little at the touch. 

He could feel the rock hard body rubbing on his own and alarms started going off in Law's head. Jesus, he never knew Luffy felt this good. The boy's strong arms wrapped around Law's waist. Luffy was like a heater and Law's body was still a little chilly from the outside. For a second, Law felt like he wanted to stay like this forever.

Nurse Tristan's giggle brought him back to reality, "You two seem very friendly"

Law pushed Luffy off quickly. Luffy pouted but opened up his drink and began drinking, merrily. He gave Nurse Tristan, who knew Law wasn't a touchy-feely type of guy, a distressed look. She just giggled once again and continued talking to Chopper and Luffy. Law sat down beside them and handed Chopper his Fruitopia. He cracked his Red Bull open and listened to the three talk.

The lunch break was coming to an end and the two had to leave. Luffy gave Law a supportive slap on the back and reminded him that he could always text to be walked home. Luffy and Chopper left the sick bay leaving Law and Nurse Tristan to their work as someone who looked as green as grass walked in.

Law got back home early since there wasn't anyone coming in (he would just need to be called in if anything happens) and ordered some McDonald's. It was the fastest food to eat and even though Law knew the things it could do to his body he would still eat it. Same went for Red Bull. It's an addiction at this point.

Law got a text from Zoro in the group chat, _'y'all wanna go for drinks and eat or sum'n on Friday?'_

Luffy answered first, _'yeah!!! sounds good 2 me'_

Now they were waiting on Law. Should he go? Should he cancel? What should he do?

Another text, _'_ torao _, if ur still at work we can pick u up?'_

Law took a deep breath, _'no. got back early. sure. I can get off early on Friday but I'll have to go in if someone calls'_

_'ok!!! sounds fun!'_

_'let's go to Grand line bar. they have some good food and drinks there.'_

_'at 11 in the night'_

_'I can do that'_ Law replied.

He had set up a hang out with them. Law had finally let the reality of his situation sink in, but he still hadn't decided what he was going to do. Should he just keep it up and go have fun with them or should he stay away and keep the distance.

He had to decide. 

Law got another snap from Luffy. He hadn't opened the one from yesterday either. 

_'LAW IM SO HAPPY WE GOT TO SEE U AGAIN. WE THOUGHT WE'D NEVER GET TO SEE YA'_

The snap was of Luffy beaming and looking as happy as ever, but was sort of blurry. Law guessed the boy was bouncing around as usual when he took the photo. He thought that was fucking adorable. 

Law tapped through them and found the rest to be streaks and all that mumble jumble. Most of them were videos of Luffy and his friends doing stupid shit. For example, there was a water bottle of Usopp's head and Luffy kicked a ball right into the poor guy's face. You can guess what the rest were like. Law found himself snickering to himself while watching them. Luffy was so fucking cute. 

He left Luffy open and opened the one Zoro sent from yesterday. The picture almost blinded him. It was a picture of him shirtless, though he could only see the beginning of his pecs, he had a spectacular view of everything above including his cut-ass jawline. He was clearly in bed.

_'sorry if Luffy's being pushy. he just does that to people he likes.'_

Law was thinking what he should send back. A picture of the ceiling? No, that's too edgy. A picture of his room? No, that's just weird. Law decided he would go with the half face and made sure his own jaw line made a nice appearance.

Law began to type, _'_ nah _. he's fine.'_

He stopped for a second. Should he add a little cheek and humor into it... fuck it. _'the one I should be worried about is you'_

Law sent it without looking at it for a second. He'd regret it later. Law then went to Luffy and snapped him the same type of picture, _'you guys are pretty cool. didn't think I'd see you guys again either'_

Law instantly got a snapback from Luffy. It was a video. Law instantly had to lower the volume since it was loud as fuck even at the lowest bars.

 _"WELL, NOW WE HAVE SEEN EACH OTHER AGAIN AND THIS TIME WE WON'T THINK THAT!"_ Luffy shouted passionately.

Law was somewhat touched but also his eardrums hurt. That was definitely something. Law heard his doorbell ring and answered. The delivery guy handed him his food and took his cash. He closed the door and started to eat quickly so he could get into bed. It was a shame he had no Red Bull to go with it. He quickly wrote a reminder on his phone to buy some more tomorrow. 

Once he was done eating, he threw out the wrappers and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Law threw his clothes into the laundry hamper, leaving himself in only his boxers. It felt good to be alone and partially naked.

Law got into his bed and got a snapback from Zoro. 

It was him smirking that ' _oh so fucking hot_ ' smirk of his and the text... just... fuck. 

_'i see. you should worry some more then'_

A few words and Law felt like he might get a boner. What did it even mean? It was embarrassing, but Jesus. Imagine that sex god sent something like that to you after sending a little tease text on snap. You'd probably be jizzing your pants, too.

Law fumbled with his phone for a second and sent a half face back to Zoro. He looked at the keyboard and thought of something smart to reply back.

_'Worrying isn't my thing, but i'll keep it in mind. I'm going to bed, g'night'_

Law decided this would be better than nothing also he didn't want to make it seem like he was thinking for too long. He really did regret sending that teasy snap.

Zoro sent one back with his beautiful chiseled jaw and grin, but he was rolling his eyes in the picture which was honestly fucking just wow. Law really found everything Zoro did attractive, didn't he?

_'Night, Law.'_

Law was practically dying over this. Just two days ago, Law was watching this young man from afar and now they were texting each other good night's. Oh, how the world changes.

He quickly sent Luffy a snap and said goodnight to him, too, and got a video back of Luffy eating some chips and jerky in bed saying good night, right back. Law's heart raced when he saw Luffy's smile at the end and watched it a few times more until tapping out of it.

Law turned his phone off and threw it to the side. 

How the fuck was he going to deal with this? 

He knew it. This was a dangerous game he was playing and he really wanted to press quit, but he couldn't.

He didn't want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday was today. 

Today was Friday.

Law was leaving early from the sick bay. Nurse Tristan and Dr. Kobato waved at Law and told him to drink responsibly. To which Law rolled his eyes, just your average worrying doctor. He walked back to his place since he needed to change out of his work clothes. He still didn't know what the fuck he was going to wear after the past four days.

Zoro and Luffy had been texting and snapping Law back and forth. They had gotten to know each other a lot better than they did before. Law could actually maintain a conversation with them on his phone easily, but in person was the problem. Getting snaps of them was great training and all, but the real thing didn't compare to some pictures. 

He did see the two of them during the week. Luffy always dropped by at lunch to say hi (and steal some of his lunch). When Law took quick breaks outside and went to buy some Red Bull from the vending machine, he would sometimes find Zoro buying himself a drink. They'd talk a bit, then. 

Overall, those interactions had helped with calming Law down while talking to the two. 

Law finally got to his place and rushed to his room. He flung open his closet doors and looked at the neatly organized clothes in front of him.

He needed help with this.

Law quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, disregarding all the notifications from Snap coming from Luffy and called the only person who would come in time. A few rings and she picked up.

"The fuck do you want, Trafalgar" Bonney's voice was muffled. She was probably eating when she said that.

"Look, come to my place. You can eat whatever you find. Need your help"

Bonney was intrigued by the keywords 'eat' and 'whatever', "I'm already on my way"

A minute later, Bonney was at Law's door. He thanked the manager of their dorm for making Bonney, another friend from high school, his next door neighbor. She didn't greet him or even acknowledge him. Bonney walked right past him and opened up his fridge, "You fucking scammer. You don't have anything good in here"

"Check the cupboards. Their's snacks and Mr. Noodles. Just grab the chips or whatever and come" Law dragged her to his room and in front of his closet. 

Bonney looked at it as she crunched down on the chips, "What am I looking at here, Trafalgar?"

"Look, I'm going out tonight with Zoro and Luffy. I need to wear something" Law rushed through his explanation. He didn't have time to explain. He only had half an hour before they met up. Bonney knew about Law's little Zoro and Luffy obsession (he'd never call it that himself) and nodded.

"Seems like you've made some major progress" She gave Law an impressed look. She started rummaging through his closet, throwing clothes on the floor and completely destroying his system. Law wanted to get mad and tell her to stop, but once again he had no time.

It took her about three minutes to decide, "Ok, this and this"

She threw a pair of light blue jeans with a few fashionable rips in them and a black button up t-shirt with a gold swirling hibiscus print on his left shoulder. Law didn't even know he owned them and was pretty sure Doflamingo had given him this one.

"These are Versace. You can't go wrong" Bonney said in a factual voice, "Now, hurry up and get dressed. Let me see how it looks"

Law quickly changed. Bonney watched Law throw his grey sweatpants and the white t-shirt into his laundry hamper and waited impatiently for him to get dressed. Eustass, Bonney, and Law had all met in high school. They mixed well and had no boundaries after the first few months. They were all friends and sometimes sex buddies. Bonney didn't do the sex anymore since she had a girlfriend, now. Law hadn't had sex with Eustass for a while. Since he met Zoro and Luffy a year ago, actually.

Law put the jeans on and noticed they were a little tight fitting at the thighs and butt. He then slipped the black top and buttoned it up. Bonney slapped his hands before he reached the top button.

"You have to show off the tattoo's you idiot. You want to impress then show off what you've got. It ain't much, trust me" She snorted, clearly joking around.

Law rolled his eyes, "Shut up"

Bonney fixed the collar and tucked in one part of the top into his jeans. She then rolled up his jeans right above his ankles. She stepped back and examined her work, "Not bad. I think I deserve a night out after this. Baratie, nothing less"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Tomorrow? It's a Saturday"

Bonney grinned, "I'll be ordering a lot"

Law pulled out his phone and realized he only had ten minutes before he had to get going, "I have to run there"

Bonney gagged and grabbed a random cologne from the closet, spraying Law with it, "Sweaty guys are gross"

Law put his wrists out and Bonney sprayed. He rubbed them together and on his neck as he jogged out of his room, Bonney following behind. Law was going to wear his sandals, but Bonney almost screamed, "Are you trying to RUIN MY WORK?!"

Law jolted a little and dropped the sandals, "Fuck, they're just shoes"

"Bitch, the things I do for you" Bonney grumbled as she handed him a nice pair of comfy black dress shoes which also happened to be given to him by Doflamingo. Law quickly slipped them on as Bonney fixed up his hair and put a watch around his wrist.

Bonney gave him a quick slap on the ass, "Good luck and don't get all fucking weird on them. I'll be chilling at your place for a bit since I'm already here"

Law doubted he was the weird one when it came to Luffy and Zoro, but grinned, "See ya"

He turned and started sprinting. Law was going to be late at this rate. He kept checking his watch making sure he would make it on time. Law put his all in when he saw the bar in his view. He was at the entrance and breathed in and out loudly. He made another mental note to start going to the dojo again, he missed training with Kikoku.

"Oh, hey, Torao!" 

"Looks like he was running for his life"

Law turned to see the two glorious bastards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, buuuuut, next one will probably be long, if ya get what I mean.


	6. Chapter 6

They were now seated at a table in the middle of the bar and the waitress came by to take their orders, "What can I get for you guys, today?"

She seemed extremely flustered, but who could blame her. She was in the presence of three of the hottest guys she had ever seen in her life. They practically sparkled just sitting there and being hot.

Luffy grinned and began pointing to things on the menu, "Ok, so I want this, and this, and two of these, and oh! All three sides! This and that, and I have to try these"

The girl tried to keep up with Luffy's demands and jotted all of the things he was pointing at. Could Luffy really eat that much? Law looked at Zoro who just grinned. That seemed to be an answer enough.

She looked at Zoro and Law wearily after finally getting Luffy's whole order, "Plate of nachos for me,"

Law didn't really know what he wanted, so he trusted Zoro's judgment, "I'll have the same thing"

The girl looked extremely relieved and let it show on her face, "You guys can make it into one large share-the-nacho's platter and take 10% off"

Zoro looked at Law. Law shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

The waitress noticed Luffy eyeing the menu again and swiped it from him urgently, "I'll take your orders to the kitchen, now"

She rushed off and left the three of them at their table. Luffy began talking. And talking. And wouldn't shut up.

"... SO THEN USOPP FELL OUT OF THE TREE ONTO CHOPPER" Luffy burst out laughing while banging the table uncontrollably.

Law understood why the two idiots had come in, "Now, I know why both of them came to the sick bay. Their reason was just 'Luffy'"

"By the way, your shirt looks super cool" Luffy pointed at the black and gold Versace top and moved in a little closer, inspecting Law up and down.

Law's face heated up as Luffy's gaze began to drop from his face towards his body, "Thank-"

"YOU HAVE TATTOOS!"

Law, Zoro, and a few people around them jumped at the sudden shouting, "You've seen the ones on my hands before, why is this so shocking?"

"NUH-UH! YOU'RE ALWAYS WEARING GLOVES AND THE COAT!" Luffy looked as if he had been cheated of something. Like Law was keeping it a secret.

"I knew you had the ones on your hands, but I didn't know you had some on your chest. They look good" Zoro complimented, looking impressed at the start of Law's tattoo that was peeking out of his shirt on his chest.

Luffy butt in before Law could say 'thank you again', "DO YOU HAVE MORE!"

"Well, the rest on my chest, my back, and shoulders. You've already seen my hands and arms, so that's pretty much it"

"That's sooo COOL! YOU HAVE TO SHOW US ALL OF THEM LATER" Luffy bounced in his seat, looking extremely excited by the thought of seeing more of Law's cool tattoo's.

Zoro also seemed interested in seeing them, but also sent him a look that was asking if it was okay, "Yeah sure, but when's later?"

It was a harmless request, honestly, but still, Law would have to get a little drunk to be able to do something like that in front of these two.

"We booked a private room with a PS4 for later when we drink," Zoro said and raised an eyebrow at Luffy, "I told you to text him"

"Ah! I forgot" Luffy said, clearly not sorry. Zoro elbowed him in the gut.

The waitress came by and handed Law and Zoro their shared platter of nachos. Luffy's eyes lit up and his hands were already going towards the plat, but Zoro was faster. He slapped his hand out of the way, "You have a whole fucking buffet coming, fatass, leave some for us"

Law laughed a little, "He's not wrong"

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and stuck out his bottom lip, "Meanies! I was only gonna take a few"

But, when the waitress came holding four plates full of food, he was back to his usual self, "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

The waitress was a little intimidated and put the plates down slowly. Luffy didn't even wait for the dishes to touch the table to start eating. The waitress looked at him in horror while Law and Zoro watched unfazed while eating their nachos.

"I-I'll go get the rest", she ran off once again.

Luffy looked up from his plate while slurping his spaghetti, _"Whahshh ubb wid hur?"_

Law and Zoro burst out laughing as Luffy munched down and was still confused at the girl's reaction. Zoro turned to Law, "Since Luffy's been talking our ears off, I never got to ask you how your day was"

Law propped his elbow onto the table, he was going to act calm and collected for this one, "Not bad. Just working at the sick bay"

"Why are you working at the sick bay? Never got around to asking you" Zoro proceeded to shove a handful of nachos into his mouth.

"Favor for a professor. Actually, you probably know her, Chopper's godmother, Dr. Kureha"

Zoro shuddered at the name. Law raised an eyebrow, "Something to say?"

"First time I met her I called her a hag-"

" _Ah_ " Law already knew where this was going.

"Just came out of that winter storm two years ago and I was wearin' nothing but a pair of pants and shoes" Zoro looked like he was going back to a bad time.

Law stopped him right there, "We've all made that mistake. She knocked the air out of me when I called her grandma"

Zoro and Luffy snickered, but Law had to give credit to the crazy woman, "She's still a great doctor, though. Her works great"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed not stopping his fork or spoon from digging at his food, "She helped Nami out when she was super sick! That's when we met Chopper!"

Law knew this story, Chopper had told him about it, "Chopper told me. He said you guys were really nice to him even if he was a few years younger"

"Chopper is _super cool!_ He's the best and he's great on defense and offense" Luffy was now talking soccer.

The rest of the time, they talked about school and other stuff going on in their lives while they ate. It was around 11 pm when they had finished up all the food and the waitress came by looking horrified at the empty plates (Law already knew how the boy ate since they ate lunch together before and he had heard stories from Chopper, otherwise he would have felt the same way), "I see you guys have a private room booked? Would you like me to lead you there, now?"

Zoro nodded and Luffy had already hopped out of his chair, "Come on, Torao! What're you waiting for"

Luffy's calloused hand grabbed Law by his wrist and effortlessly pulled him out of his chair. As they walked down the hallway with all the rooms, the waitress stayed a meter away from Luffy at all costs. It seemed she was frightened by his abilities and Law couldn't blame her.

She opened a door with the number 111 and extended her arm out, "This is the room. We have a few bottles of liquor, coolers, and wine in there as well. If there are any problems or you want to order something, just dial us up on the phone over there and we'll come to give it to you. The menu is beside the phone. Here are your remotes"

She handed the PS4 controllers to Zoro, who seemed to be the safest option (compared to bottomless pit meathead or tattoo's of D-E-A-T-H and black bags emo lord). The three walked in and she quickly closed the door behind her.

Luffy grabbed a controller out of Zoro's hand and bounced onto the couch. The room had a dim blue light which gave the room a night club kind of look. There was air conditioning and the alcohol was there just as she said. Law took a seat beside Luffy and Zoro had already made his way to the liquor, "They have some good sake here"

He grabbed the whole bottle, "What do you guys want?"

"Cooler! They taste good! Give me a Blackfly or Smirnoff"

Zoro nudged his head at Law, "How 'bout you?"

"A beer, I guess" Law decided he would get some hard liquor later. He really wanted some vodka, but he would just have to get it later.

Luffy had already turned on the PS4 and was looking through the games, "Hey! Let's play Fifa!"

Zoro sat down beside Law and had already begun drinking. He handed Law two beers and Luffy his two coolers, "Sure"

Law opened his drink and grabbed a controller, "Sounds good"

They opened up the game and began playing. They drank as they played. Luffy kept pushing Law aggressively while yelling at the screen. Law had to keep pushing the boy away. Zoro was absolute garbage at the game and ended up messing around with the controls throughout the whole match.

"Luffy, stop _fucking_ pushing against me! I'm trying to play, too!" Law had his hand pushing Luffy's head away from him.

"I HAVE TO GET THE GOAL!"

Zoro was still fiddling with his controller and grumbling to himself, "How do I fucking pass"

Once the match was over, they managed to get a tie. Law turned to Zoro, "Didn't know you were so bad at this"

Luffy snickered, "All Zoro does is train, train, and train. He's got nothin' else in there"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that coming from you" Zoro clenched his jaw.

Law got up and got a bottle of vodka and a shot cup as Luffy laughed at Zoro and the poor green-haired man tried to figure out the functions of the game. He sat back down and began pouring out his shot. He took three down before picking up his controller again.

"Rematch. Me n you, Luffy" Law challenged the young man with a smirk on his face.

"If that's how ya want it" Luffy chugged another cooler down, slammed it on the table, and they were ready for their next match. Zoro sat there with his arms crossed, drinking his sake since he lost the last match. Law could almost say he was pouting which was adorable but Zoro's face contrasted Luffy's face which was absolute seriousness and one of the hottest expressions Law had ever seen.

They started playing and Luffy had already begun shouting at the screen. Law was a natural at video games. When he was younger, they owned the first Playstation ever to come out (Doflamingo spoiled his kids silly). He played with Baby 5, Buffalo, Dellinger, and every other one of his siblings and uncles, so he had confidence in his game, but Luffy was actually pretty good, too.

"Where'd you learn to play?" Law asked, eyes still glued to the game, not missing a beat with the controls.

"My brothers, Ace and Sabo. We had a worn out PS2 from when we were kids and we saved up money to get a new PS3. When it was all bad outside we would stay in and play." Luffy explained, a hint of happiness laced in his voice. It was like he was revisiting an old memory, "Also, Usopp has one at his place so we all play together"

The game continued and by the end of it, the outcome was the same as their other match.

"A tie!" Luffy flopped back onto the couch, huffing, "How're you so good? No one can beat me, but Ace and Sabo!"

Law shrugged, "I used to play with my brothers and sisters, too"

"Wait! You have siblings?" Luffy asked.

"Yup, a bunch, but we're all adopted," Law said, pouring another shot slowly. He was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol.

"MINE ARE, TOO!" Luffy jumped up, excitedly.

Law was actually a little surprised. It wasn't so often that you came across someone who was adopted, too. He was curious about Luffy's parents but said nothing. He didn't want to be rude and he would probably have to explain why he was adopted, and frankly, he didn't really feel like talking about it.

"Well, it's family either way" Law replied.

Luffy nodded aggressively as if he agreed with this statement with all his being, "Mhm! That's for sure"

Zoro had already grabbed another bottle of sake and seemed to be buzzed as well. He grabbed his controller and went to Youtube and turned on some music. It seemed like Zoro had enough of the game. He chose the trending playlist and placed the controller back onto the table. The first song on was some popular rap song that Law always heard on the radio.

Law grabbed his phone and began playing a game of 2048. He played the game in every single situation possible. When he was stressed, excited, sad, anything. It always calmed him down and gave him back his cool personality.

Luffy looked like he remembered something, "Torao! You said you'd show us your tattoo's!"

Law completely forgot about that, but he was feeling up to it thanks to liquid luck. It was time for him to make the move he never knew he was going to make tonight or ever, but he felt like right now was the moment, "Right, but I don't want to take off my shirt, then put it back on. It's too much _effort_ "

"Don't worry, _I'll_ take it off. I wanna see them!" Luffy got onto the floor and was in between Law's legs, his hands reaching for the buttons on Law's top. Law was ecstatic, Luffy had taken the bait.

Luffy was giving his game face as Law continued playing 2048. Zoro was watching from the corner of his eye, quietly, while drinking his sake. Law would have normally been freaking out, but he had liquor to blame if anything went wrong. Plus, he felt like things were going somewhere, but for now, he'd act like he didn't know what was going on. He had to wait for the two predators in the room to make a move when the shirt was off.

The tension was thick, but it seemed like the music hid it well.


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy was down to the last button. Zoro had now fully turned his body, eyes watching, not moving an inch. Law had thrown his phone onto the table when Luffy had gotten to the middle button and he lost his game of 2048.

All attention was on Law's shirt.

Luffy took off the last button and Law could feel that everyone's breath was being held.

"Woah" Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of the tattoo's on Law's chest.

Law shrugged his shirt off, his coordination was a little off because of the drinks. He managed to fold his shirt to the side and put it onto the table before Luffy's hands were all over his chest. Law wasn't going to lie, it was a sensitive area, so he bit his lip down to stop any noises coming out. He had imagined this at night before while he was... pleasuring himself. Luffy touching him so playfully and focusing solely on Law.

"I didn't know you were so built! Do you work out?" Luffy's hands roamed down to his abdomens (which was definitely not tattooed but seemed to still be touched). Law worked out a lot, actually. Especially since Doflamingo had worked them all out from a very young age. His uncles and aunts had also beat any form of physical or mental skill they had into him.

Law nodded, his face was warm and he was glad that it was hard to see his cheeks tinted red in this lighting. This was what he had wanted, but he didn't really think it would work.

In a way, he felt guilty. It was as if his guilty pleasures were meant to stay in his head, but right now it felt like he was using the two, who seemed 'oh-so-innocent' when Law was having all these lewd thoughts.

"I go to the dojo on campus to train and stuff, been doing sword stuff since I was a kid"

Zoro seemed to perk up when he heard 'sword', "You have a sword?"

Luffy continued his touching and Law was finding it hard to speak, "Yeah, Kikoku, it's a nodachi"

"Nice, I have three of my own" Zoro seemed to approve of Law's hobby, "We should spar some time"

Law hummed in agreement but was too busy to talk since he was watching Luffy humming to the song and touching his shoulders. The feeling of Luffy's hands on Law's skin was enough to make the poor guy fall into Luffy's pace.

"Law! Turn around! I wanna see your back tattoo's" Luffy ordered him, no longer touching him. Law hated orders, but right now, he wanted Luffy's touches back on him, fast (plus, he was a lot more passive when he was drunk). He didn't really know how to go about it, but he ended up laying flat on his stomach. Not even a second after Law had gotten comfy, Luffy had hopped onto Law and was sitting on his ass.

"Wow" Luffy looked at Law's tattoo's in awe. Law could feel Luffy's groin on his ass and you know what? He was loving every second of it. Luffy's hands were back on Law's back, tracing every inch of his tattoo's. Law looked over at Zoro, who was still watching and drinking his sake.

"You can come look at them, too, if you want" Law didn't want the man to keep watching from afar. It was making Law feel hot and bothered to have such a focused gaze all over him. Plus, he wanted to see if Zoro would touch him, too.

Zoro put his sake down and walked over slowly. With every step, Law felt his heart rate speed up. Damn, did he want Zoro's hands all over him. He was definitely going to blame it all on the alcohol the next morning. The green haired man knelt down, letting his elbows rest on his knees, right beside Law, "Mind if I touch em?"

Law's face heated up and once again had to thank whoever designed the room's lighting, "Luffy's already doing it, so why would I stop you"

Zoro took this as an invitation and touched the ones on his shoulders.

"Great, isn't it?" Luffy beamed as he continued touching, though the young man didn't seem to be touching his tattoos anymore. Luffy had his hands on Law's lower back and he also started rubbing Law's sides up and down.

Zoro nodded, quietly appreciating the view (which view was up for debate). Just as Zoro began touching Law's back tattoo's...

" _Ah, fuck!_ "

Luffy had just moved his hands under Law and began touching his nipples, but that wasn't the only thing Law was worried about. He had just fucking got a hard-on. Law quickly pushed Luffy off and Zoro retracted his hands, wondering what happened (it seemed like he didn't see what happened).

Law hastily got up off the couch, hoping the two wouldn't look at his crotch, "I gotta go to the bathroom!"

Zoro still seemed to be confused, "Wait, Law, your shirt..."

When Law started heading for the door, Luffy grabbed him by the wrist. Law turned his head, not wanting to turn his body fully (cuz of you-know-what). Luffy had his head hung down, "Sorry if I was being too touchy. Nami tells me I don't know boundaries"

Law looked at Luffy's face that was full of regret and couldn't stop himself from melting at the boy's beautiful expressions. He still wanted to get out of there, "It's nothing to be sorry about. I know what you're like, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't have talked to you from the start"

Law really couldn't go through with this. The both of them had such pure intentions, yet he continued to take advantage of them.

"You liked it, then? Why did you jump up all of a sudden, if you liked it?" Luffy eyed him. It was like a whole interrogation. Once Luffy's apology was accepted, he was already back to his usual pushy self. Law turned red.

"Y-you just surprised me. Anyways, bathroom!" Law grabbed the handle of the door, but Luffy spun him around by the wrist he was still holding. Law's eyes widened and immediately tried to cover his crotch. Zoro had been watching the scene unfold from the sidelines, but was starting to piece things together.

" _Law, are you_ _hard_ "

Law felt his whole body shiver at the words he never thought he would hear coming from Zoro. Sure, he had imagined them when he was... doing it himself, but hearing it in real life didn't compare to the real thing. The words from the beautiful full lips that Law wished his own were touching.

Embarrassment overcame Law and he turned away, trying to make an escape. He planned to escape and later on tell them he blacked out and completely forgot what happened. Law was thinking he would try to avoid them for the rest of his life if he escaped.

It was a smart plan, but Luffy didn't seem to want to let him escape.

" _Oh, for fuck sake,_ at least give me the chance to leave" Law groaned as he tried to pull away from Luffy's monster grip.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't really get what's going on, but we came here to have fun, so we're gonna have it. Plus, it was _us_ who wanted to see _you_ without your shirt"

"Don't worry, _Doc_ " Zoro smirked, "We'll take good care of ya this time around"

Law blinked. Did these fuckers happen to be thinking about what he was thinking? Were these fuckers taking advantage of him, too?

It seemed he had made some miscalculations and Law was in a big mess, now, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I swear the next chapter will be good (it'll be what all of y'all were waiting for). I keep saying that yet I drop a tease every single time lmao. Anyways, once I'm done establishing the relationship, there's where all the sex comes in.


	8. Chapter 8

In a drunken state of mind, it's common knowledge no one really gives a fuck. 

Law took as many shots as he could get in before the two men were all over him, which was thankfully enough to dull the alarm systems blaring in his mind. His head started to feel nice and light, plus he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Law was now sitting in between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy directly sat in front of him, in between his long legs, and Law was in between Zoro's legs. The position was basically Luffy from the front and Zoro from the back.

"Dunno why you guys even wanna do this..." Law mumbled as he watched Luffy and Zoro take their shirts off, clearly pleased.

Luffy threw his shirt to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Whaddya mean?"

Law shrugged, "Well, it's not like there's anything special 'bout me. There's plenty of other people who'd be glad to throw themselves at you two"

Luffy suddenly cupped Law's face and headbutted him so hard that Law felt his own brain vibrating, "What the fuck was that for!", Law rubbed his forehead and hissed in pain.

Zoro, who was behind him and now shirtless, snickered, "You deserved it"

"For what?!"

Luffy shook his head, exasperated. Law never thought he'd see Luffy make that face. It was usually Law who was making that face at Luffy.

Luffy rolled his eyes, "We'll just show you!", he then looked at Zoro and grinned mischievously, "Right, Zoro?

Law felt Zoro nodding from behind him and that's when the fun began.

Zoro's big hands came from behind slowly. His hands traveled from Law's waist to his abdomens in a painstakingly slow fashion. He lightly grazed Law's abs and went up to his chest. Luffy was faster than Zoro's hands and his soft lips were already on Law's nipple. Luffy's hands rubbed up and down Law's waist, massaging it as he moved.

Luff parted his mouth and let his tongue wet the sensitive area. Law bit his lip to hold back a moan.

God, this was really happening.

Zoro's left hand took care of the other nipple that Luffy wasn't sucking on. The green-haired man knew exactly what to do with Law. With every twist, pull, and pinch Law felt his erection grow bigger and bigger. 

Zoro's other hand was now at Law's jeans. His big hand felt the bulge being contained in Law's jeans and chuckled that deep and sexy chuckle of his when he felt Law's cock twitch.

Law's attention was drawn away when Luffy began rolling the bud of Law's nipple with his teeth.

"L-Luffy, fuck" Law groaned, unintentionally. It was so embarrassing to hear himself like this, but the drinks and the heat of the moment were going to let him regret it later.

Luffy looked up at Law with his big dark eyes. It was a determined and fired up look. The one he used while he was doing something serious. Law was cherishing the moment up close. 

"Pay attention down here, Doc"

Law looked down to see Zoro's fingers playing with the top button of his jeans and the zipper. Zoro's chin was now resting on Law's shoulder and his hot breath was against his ear. He teasingly pulled Law's golden piercings and let go, "Want me to take _this_ -" Zoro pulled at the jeans, "off"

Law knew what Zoro wanted him to say. Clearly, he wanted him to beg for it, but you know what? Law was no longer embarrassed. He had liquid luck on his side, "Fuck, Zoro, yes, please"

Zoro grinned and pulled down the fly. Luffy was now licking all over. Leaving love bites, hickeys, and any trace of himself on Law. Law could tell Luffy didn't have much experience, but the way he worked was honest and straightforward. Just how Law had expected. He loved it. It really added to Luffy's childish yet possessive personality.

"Luffy" Law's eyes drooped in a hazy and sexy way. 

Luffy had looked up from where he was sucking a hickey at and Law held the boys face bringing it upwards. He closed his eyes and let the both of their lips connect. They were just as soft as they felt on his skin, but they felt even better against his lips.

Law opened his eyes to see that Luffy's eyes were closed and he didn't seem to know what to do next. Law was glad to take lead. It was finally his turn to show them what he could do and not get pushed around. 

Law lightly bit at Luffy's bottom lip and pulled gently. 

Luffy let out a little confused sound, but then let out a sigh of pleasure when Law's tongue had begun to move around in his own mouth.

Luffy tried to tell Law how good he was feeling, but it was no use since his tongue was tied (in a literal sort of way). Law was moving around Luffy's mouth, exploring every part of it, letting the hot saliva guide his way. Luffy seemed to have gotten the hang of it and pushed back. 

The young man was impatient and always wanted to take lead, plus he was a fast learner. Law's moment of superiority was now gone. Luffy was aggressively moving around in Law's mouth. He was greedy. He wanted everything Law had and Law was willing to give it to him.

Zoro had been caressing Law's cock over his black boxers as Luffy was learning the ropes of making out. It seemed like the green-haired man was in no rush and had experience down on his list. It drove Law crazy how much he wanted Zoro to just rip off his boxers and stop teasing him.

Law could feel Zoro's erection pressing up against his ass. It felt huge. Like absolutely humungous. And Law had expected nothing less. 

The tattoed man rolled his hips and grinded against Zoro's dick. 

For the first time that night, Zoro had groaned from the force applied onto his dick. 

Law smirked, now who's cock was twitching from the teasing?

"You little..." Zoro wasn't going to let Law's little move slide. He finally reached into Law's boxers with both hands and pulled down the boxers. Law's cock sprung out and was already leaking pre-cum.

Zoro let one of his hands get to the tip of Law's cock.

Fuck. This was really happening.

His thumb rubbed against the slit, no problem, "Wow, you're already this wet from a little touching?"

Law arched his back, feeling a shiver down his spine. He had never guessed Zoro would be dirty talking. Ever. But fuck if Law didn't love it.

Luffy pulled away and looked down at the action going on below, "Torao, your dick looks as hard as a rock"

It may not seem like it, but Law was very good at sex. He had never left any of his partners unsatisfied. Hell, the man's been doing it for years, now, so he was ready to use all his skills to ruin the two men.

Law licked his lips and looked Luffy directly in the eye, " _Why don't you do something about it, Luffy_ "

Luffy grinned, "I'll take your challenge"

Luffy put both his hands towards Law's cock. Zoro still had his own on it and his other one fondling Law's balls.

"Do you even know what you're doing, Luffy?" Law asked, curiously.

Luffy nodded, "Yeah, me n Zoro do it all the time, but Zoro's a lot better at it"

The image of Luffy and Zoro together in their dorms jacking each other off made Law even hornier than before and he admitted it, "That's really fucking hot"

Zoro began to trail soft kisses up Law's neck towards his jaw, softly biting to leave marks, "You're welcome to join us anytime. Luffy won't let me fuck him and I won't let him fuck me, so we don't get very far"

Law's heart skipped a beat. An invitation to fuck with Zoro and Luffy again? Damn, it felt like Law had won the lottery that you would be more likely to get hit by lightning than get the money. Before Law could give an answer, Luffy began jerking Law off at the speed of light and the room was filled with Law's loud gasps. 

Most handjobs started off slow, but this monkey just decided he would go as fast as possible as if it were some kind of race. Zoro noticed and picked up the speed. His hands fondled Law's balls and made circles around the tip of Law's cock.

Law could feel his climax coming and he tried to hold his voice back. He tried to put a hand over his mouth, but Luffy gave him a not so happy-go-lucky look as if warning him not to cover his mouth. Law decided he would let it go and just feel it at the moment instead of worrying about how loud he was. It was rough and skilled all at the same time. He was getting the both of best worlds from these two. Law felt his whole body tense up as he came all over his chest.

Law was panting and tried to catch his breath. That was the best handjob he had ever gotten, but he didn't waste any time thinking of the past in this damn moment. He had to return the favor.

"Stand up" Law ordered the two.

Luffy seemed excited and hopped off the sofa quite fast. Zoro lazily got up, but Law could see the look of anticipation on his face and the tent in his pants. Law decided to give them a show as he stretched his long legs out and pulled his jeans off completely, leaving only his slender and well-shaped legs out for them to see.

Law got down onto the floor and onto his knees.

"Oho, is this what I think it is?" Zoro folded his arms across his muscular chest.

Law smirked.

"Blowjobs!" Luffy cheered.

Law laughed a bit but needed to stay on task. It was always hard to do that while drunk. He started with Zoro first and teased him just as he had teased Law. His long and slender fingers played with the fly while a playful and cheeky smirk stayed present on his face.

"Hurry up, Torao!"

Luffy was the most impatient out of all three of them, so he decided part of his revenge would be to leave Zoro hanging for a little as he accommodated to Luffy's needs.

Law popped the button on Luffy's jorts and pulled the fly down. The bulge was there and was on the verge of ripping Luffy's boxers. Law could smell the sweat and manly odor coming from Luffys cock. It was an addicting smell. Law began to mouth Luffy over the cloth. Luffy flinched at the feeling of being teased. Law continued this for a little while till the cloth was wet from Law's saliva and Luffy's pre-cum. 

Law now moved back to Zoro who seemed extremely pissed off for being blueballed. The older man didn't bother doing the foreplay and went straight for his cock. Law was beginning to become impatient, too. 

Seeing Zoro's dick up close was crazy. It had to be a least ten inches. That thing was a beast and when Law thought of what that beast of a cock would do to him, he instantly began to put the work in. He parted his lips slightly and began licking the tip. His tongue swirled around skillfully and touched all the spots that were sensitive. Law was pretty much an expert on blowjobs. He knew the most important spots. 

Law pulled away and went back to Luffy just as Zoro was starting to get into it. Law pulled down Luffy's boxers desperately. Law was surprised when Luffy's cock sprung out and tapped him across the cheek. It was just as big as Zoro's which Law was extremely happy about.

Not one, but two big, fat cocks?

Law let the saliva from his tongue slide out onto Luffy's cock. Law took Luffy's tip in his mouth in one go. He let his other hand move towards Zoro's cock and began jerking the green-haired man as he bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around Luffy's dick.

He kept rotating between them. 

Zoro had laced his fingers through Law's messy hair and began pounding Law's throat. He could feel Zoro's cock twitching inside his throat. It was turning him on a whole fucking lot. Law wouldn't be surprised if he had another erection by the end of this. The face Zoro made as he had a grip on both sides of Law's head was the most seductive look Law had ever seen. His nose was scrunched up, his eyes were only on Law, and his skin glistened with sweat.

The green-haired man's grunts and pants were enough to get Law going. He wished he could record his voice for later uses. 

Luffy was using Law's hands as he waited for Law to finish Zoro off. 

Law felt Zoro stiffen, "I-I'm cumming. Fuck"

Zoro rammed his cock one more time into Law's mouth and held it there. Law felt Zoro's hot semen shooting down his throat. Zoro pulled out as he was still releasing and left some on Law's face. 

Both of them were breathing heavily and gave each other intense looks. Without breaking eye contact, Law licked the remains of Zoro's cum off his face making sure the green-haired man got the whole scene etched in his mind. 

"Are ya just gonna leave me hanging here!" Luffy huffed pointing at his dick.

Zoro chuckled and pressed a soft kiss onto Luffy's cheek, "Sorry, sorry, he's all yours now, Captain"

Luffy was still whining until he cut himself off with a moan when Law's mouth was around him. It seemed like Luffy didn't really know what throat fucking really was, but as Law moved, Luffy began to pump back and forth into Law's mouth. Luffy was just a natural.

Zoro was more skilled and clean when he throatfucked Law, but Luffy was rough and wild while he thrusted his cock down Law's throat.

Once again, he was loving both ways. 

"T-Torao! You feel so good!" Luffy groaned as he continued pounding Law's mouth. 

Zoro watched the erotic scene unfold. It seemed like Luffy was going to come faster than Zoro, but Law figured that would happen since it seemed like Luffy wasn't very familiar with the whole sex scene. 

Luffy began speeding up, faster, and faster, and faster. Law couldn't even keep up with the pace, so he let Luffy take control. That was when Luffy pushed further down Law's throat and let it all out. Fuck, there was a lot more than Law had expected, but he still swallowed the whole load. 

Once Law had pulled away from Luffy, he took a few deep breaths. Throatfucking was hard (no pun intended). 

"Let's do more!" Luffy grinned fired up, grabbing Law's arm and yanking him up.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. All three of them turned their heads towards the sound.

"S-sorry to interrupt, but your time will be done in five minutes" the stuttering voice from the other side of the door notified them.

It was the timid employee from before. 

"All right! We'll be out after getting our stuff" Zoro called out and waved a hand at the two of them to hurry up and pick their stuff up.

Law and Luffy scurried around picking up their pants, shirts, and whatever else had been thrown onto the floor or had been left on the sofa. Law's head was spinning as he shimmied into his jeans and buttoned up his shirt. His buttons were fucked up and he looked like a fucking hobo. He didn't even try to put on his shoes properly and just stepped on the back of them.

His drunk brain and body were screaming for him to finish what he had started with the two men, but Law's sense of panic was taking over. 

Law's phone began going off. He picked it up off the table and looked at the caller id.

Fuck, it was Corazon.

"I gotta go first. Important call" Law rushed towards the door.

"See ya, Torao!" Luffy called out.

"Stay safe out there" Zoro called out after.

Law swung the door open and was met by the timid employee. She looked at him eyes widened, wondering what the hell happened to the calm and composed man from before. His hair was even crazier than before, his buttons were mismatched, one pant leg was rolled up and the other wasn't, his fancy and expensive shoes were now being treated like flip-flops.

Law looked like an absolute disaster, but he didn't care.

He had to get the hell out of there fast.

The tattooed man went to the front counter and paid for everything (he decided it would be his (final) treat). Law walked out of the store and quickly called Corazon back as he walked back to his dorm in the dark.

He put the phone to his ear and tried to walk properly, but swayed dangerously left and right.

_"Law?"_

He had picked up.

"Cora, yes, hi, how are you?" Law replied.

" _You sound out of breath_ ," Corazon said with a hint of concern laced in his voice " _Is everything alright?_ "

Law hated making Corazon worried and quickly tried to reassure him he was fine, "No, no, I just got back from the gym. Was training n stuff. Is there any reason you called? Kinda late."

" _No, just wanted to check up on my lovely nephew_ "

Law's heart clenched. God, he loved Corazon so much. He could sense the klutz was smiling from a mile away, "I'm doing alright. How about you?"

Corazon sighed, " _Just dealing with Doflamingo, work, and all that. You know how he is_ "

Law knew all too well how Doflamingo was. Pushy, stubborn, cunning... every quality you need to be a pain in the ass, "Don't let him get to you. You need to rest, Cora"

" _I don't want to hear that from no-sleep-for-three-days med student_ " Corazon teased.

"That only happened once" Law groaned. 

It happened in his first year. It was Law's first time living alone and it was during final exams. He stayed up for three days straight with no sleep and no good food except for Red Bull and ended up passing out in the hallways of his dorms building. Corazon, Doflamingo, and Crocodile were called since they were his emergency contacts. Needless to say, Law got the lecture of his life from them and later on, the whole situation had become a family joke.

" _It better stay once"_ Corazon warned.

Law neared his building and was feeling a lot better now that he had some fresh air in his system. God, it really took all of Law's energy and concentration to keep his words audible and not slur while he was talking to Cora. "I gotta go right now, Cora. Need to take a shower since I'm sweaty"

God, Law hated lying to Corazon. Even if it wasn't really a big deal. 

" _Ok! Make sure to call and visit whenever you have the time!_ " Corazon said " _Goodnight Law_ "

"Goodnight Cora"

Corazon hung up the phone and Law pulled the door of the dorm buildings main entrance. He pulled out his sensor key and tapped it onto the lock. He heard the click and opened the second door to the inside of the building. He was glad he didn't have an actual key to put in a hole or he would've been there the whole night.

Law's head was beginning to throb and scenes from half an hour ago were starting to flood into his mind at an alarmingly fast rate. He quickly walked up the stairs to the third floor and tried to stop himself from passing out right there. He hated how much of a lightweight he was. He didn't like admitting it, but he got drunk fast. 

"Need help, Law?"

Law looked up with a tired look on his face only to be met by Bonney's smug smile.

"Yeah" Law sighed.

From there, Law had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I am so so so so so sorry for taking this long, but hopefully, this was worth all the teasing lmao. Ima be working on adding more chapters to other stuff. Been busy with life and stuff like that, but I'm making time boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Law woke up with his head pounding like a fucking drum. Jesus, it sounded like some sort of symphony. He groaned loudly but quickly noticed that he wasn't the only one in his bed. Beside him was Bonney who was snoring without a care in the world.

He got up out of his bed and could feel his body crying out for him to sleep in, but he needed to get to the sick bay quick. He was hoping Nurse Tristan or Nurse Kobato had opened up the sick bay without him. He checked his phone to see he was half an hour late. Law was wearing nothing and looked like a mess.

He shuffled towards his closet and got dressed quickly. The almost complete silence in the room complimented by Bonney's snoring happened to bring back memories from last night. Law felt his head hurt. Fuck, this was so bad. He had done all of... that.

Fucking _embarrassing._

Law already had a game plan: this is where he cuts ties with Luffy and Zoro.

Law felt depressed at the thought, but what had to be done, had to be done. 

He put those thoughts aside. He would sit down later tonight and think carefully.

Law decided against brushing his hair. What was the point? It was going to go back to its usual messy state anyways. Law quickly scribbled a note for Bonney on the counter, slapped a few dollar bills for her as thanks, and ran out of his place.

He reached the sick bay and luckily found the two nurses had opened it without him. Law walked in looking like he just ran a marathon. The two nurses lit up when they noticed him.

"Hello, Law!" Nurse Kobato greeted.

"Good morning, Dr. Law" Nurse Tristan smiled.

"Sorry I was late. Last night I stayed out late and ended up losing track of time. It won't happen again" Law assured.

The two nurses looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Relax, Law. You're a university student. We know you have other things in your life other than this responsibility"

"You're supposed to be having fun. It doesn't matter if you're half an hour late, we can handle that much" Nurse Tristan giggled and pointed at Law's neck, "It looks like you had _a lot of fun_ last night"

Law raised an eyebrow and touched his neck. What did she me-

_Fuck._

_The hickeys._

He totally forgot they had left a billion on him.

Law felt his face heat up and looked down, embarrassed.

Nurse Tristan continued to giggle as Nurse Kobato turned red as well for some reason. Law felt like some fucking virgin. Usually, if he had a hickey he would wear it like it was just another part of his body, but for some reason, these hickeys bothered him to the extreme. They reminded him of the night before.

A student walked in and Law thanked whoever was up in the sky for ending this awkward situation.

For the rest of the day, Law busied himself with working around in the sick bay. If there were no patients, he would do paperwork, once he was done paperwork, he would clean up, once he cleaned up, he would find more patients. He needed to distract himself.

Lunchtime came around and Law suddenly panicked remembering that Luffy loved to drop by during lunch.

He turned to the nurses, "Hey, I'm gonna go out for lunch today. I'll be back five minutes before lunch break is over"

Law quickly grabbed his wallet and bolted out of the sick bay from the back door. The risk of seeing Luffy was lower if he went from the back.

The raven-haired man decided to go to the cafe near the Arts building and buy himself lunch from there. It was a cafe where all the shy, quiet, weird, and overall unsocial students hung out. The place had a good atmosphere, but most of all it was the biggest jock repellent on campus. Law had found it during his first term and was glad to have been accepted by the nerds, geeks, and weirdos in the cafe since it was a great place to study and eat.

He was a hundred percent sure he wouldn't see Zoro and Luffy there since they were the exact opposite of the type of people in that cafe and the cafe was hidden behind another building.

The cafe was a bit far away, but Law managed to get there in just enough time to buy lunch and go back to the sick bay. Law walked back after he had gotten himself a coffee and a box of tater tots. He didn't have much of an appetite since his stomach was still upset from all the drinking. Law checked if the coast was clear behind a tree when he neared the sick bay and sprinted towards the back door.

Law managed to do it. He felt the relief wash over him as he walked into his office. He plopped down onto the chair and began eating his tater tots. Law turned on his phone only to be bombarded by texts from (mostly) Luffy and Zoro.

He didn't even bother reading them and put his phone down. It would be harder to avoid them if he read what they had to say. He knew it would only be things he wouldn't want to hear.

Law should just block them now.

Law was now alone in the office thinking of his mistakes from the night before.

Sure it felt good, but he sure as hell regretted it. Luffy and Zoro probably regretted it just as much as he did. He should have put his foot down when they began all of that stuff. How did it even start? Law could barely remember. It just happened so fast and naturally.

Suddenly, images of him sucking Zoro and Luffy's dick popped into his mind and he began banging his head onto the table.

That's it.

Law just had to avoid those two hurricanes like the fucking plague until they gave up.

A knock came from the door of Law's office.

"Law?"

It was Nurse Tristan.

"Come in"

She opened the door, "Luffy and... Zoro, I believe that was his name, were looking for you while you were out"

Law frowned. Nothing good could come from that, "Anything important?"

"They just asked me where you were. They seemed to be in a rush to find you and as soon as I said no, they were already out the door." Nurse Tristan replied.

Law scratched his chin and nodded, "Thanks for telling me"

Nurse Tristan gave him a strange look and looked as if she was trying to figure something out just by staring at Law's face, "No worries. You can talk to me about anything if you'd like, Law"

Law silently nodded and she left it at that.

Law was getting a call. It was Bonney. He accepted the call. As soon as he put the phone to his ear, she began yelling.

_"YOU THREW UP ON ME, YOU BASTARD!"_

Law certainly didn't remember that, but he wished he did because that would've been hilarious. He held the phone away from his ear so it wouldn't cause damage to his precious eardrums.

_"I HAD TO TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF, THROW YOU IN THE SHOWER, FUCKING DRAG YOUR ASS EVERYWHERE, LIMP DICK. YOU'RE FAT, LOSE SOME FUCKIN' WEIGHT. ALMOST BROKE MY ARMS DRAGGING YOU AROUND"_

Oh, she was mad.

"Sorry, Bonney. Thanks for everything"

_"THANKS FOR EVERYTHING MY ASS! WE ARE GOING TO THE BARATIE TONIGHT AND I'M GONNA EAT WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A GODDAMN HANGOVER, I STILL SMELL LIKE YOUR NASTY PUKE"_

Law shut his eyes tightly. Fuck, he really just wanted to go home after last night. He needed a good rest, time to erase every memory and create a gameplan.

" _ARE YOU STILL THERE, BITCH"_

"Fine, but we won't stay out long"

_"YOU BETTER BE READY AT 7 PM"_

And with that, she hung up.

Law sighed and put his phone down after checking the time. His lunch break was over and it was time for him to get back to work.

The rest of the day was boring and uneventful, but it was busy enough to keep Law distracted from his last night regrets. At 6:30 PM, the nurses let him off early again after noticing how tired and shitfaced Law looked. With a few words to take care of himself, he began walking back to his place.

Law got back to his place and walked right into his room. He saw his bed and resisted the urge to just fall face first onto it and just fall asleep. He dragged his feet towards his closet, dreading the night already. He grabbed a pair of jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and an open button up over. Law had no reason to look good, putting little to no effort into his outfit.

He quickly put them on and walked to the front door where he put on the fancy shoes from yesterday. Law cracked his neck and opened the front door to walk over to Bonnie's dorm room. He knocked on the door, hoping she wouldn't open the door and immediately choke him.

The door opened and Law braced himself. He stood there for a second, eyes shut, and teeth clenched until nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Bonney's girlfriend standing there.

"Hi Law" she greeted and stepped aside to let him in.

Law was kind of awkward around her since she was sort of weird. The first time he met her, she had been going on about ghosts and spirits and all that nonsense. She also had a very bratty/princess kind of attitude so they didn't mix well, "Er, hey, Perona"

Law stepped into the dorm and looked around. Bonney's place was still as messy and gross as ever. If Law didn't make her get a housemaid in here every week she would just rot with all the garbage in there. Thankfully, her girlfriend had started to bust her ass about it and Bonney began remembering to call the maid herself.

"Is Bonney here?" Law asked while looking around to see any sign of Bonney.

Perona nodded, "She's getting ready. We're going to the Baratie, right?"

Law stopped for a second and processed that.

We?

This was definitely part of Bonney's revenge on him. He was the third wheel and he was paying for the both of them. She was playing Law like a fiddle.

Law gave an uninterested look, "Yeah..."

Bonney came out wearing a nice skin-tight dress and had her hair done and everything. She looked Law up and down, "I see you still look like trash"

"Well, trash looks for trash company" Law shrugged.

She cracked a grin and it seemed like she had forgiven him a little for the hellish night he had given her before. Bonney wrapped her arm around Perona's waist, "We're taking your fancy car, Law"

Law made a face, " _Really?_ "

She shot him a nasty glare, "Care for me to remind you how much I've done for you?"

Law said nothing and walked out behind them. He went back to his place quickly to get his car key. He looked at his empty and quiet dorm for a second, longingly and turned away.

Bonney and Perona had both gone to the underground garage without him instead of waiting, so Law just made a one-way trip using the stairs. They were right beside the precious car Cora had bought him for his eighteenth birthday.

Law's baby: the Ferrari F60 America.

The yellow color, the design, the whole thing made Law's heart stop. He loved the car with everything he had in his heart. It was the best gift he had ever gotten and it was given to him by the best person he had ever met.

The only problem was there were only two seats.

Bonney grinned, "Well, it's about time we part ways till tomorrow, Law"

" _Oh, you fucking fatass..._ "

It finally dawned on Law.

"You can't get out of it, now. May as well throw 'em over" Bonney raised her arm up, hand open.

Law eyes her than his car, "Fuck. Bonney, one scratch. One scratch and I'll end you and myself"

Bonney rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'm just going on a date with my girlfriend not fucking racing"

Law (reluctantly) threw the keys at her and the open hand caught it, holding it firmly. On one hand, it was a relief he didn't have to go out and he could just sleep, but on the other, he was scared as fuck what Bonney would do to his car. He'd let her drive it before, but only if it was urgent like groceries or a quick meet-up.

This was a whole ass night without his precious baby in the safe and secure garage.

Bonney and Perona had already gotten into the car and driven off. As they drove past Law, Bonney honked the horn and already had her music blasting at max volume. She rolled down the window, "By the way! I already used you money for our dinner!" and with that she was gone.

Another worry was thrown into Law's box... or maybe pool? as she drove away.

Law went back upstairs and yawned. He decided he would just go to sleep as he made it to his floor. He really didn't want to think about anything. His head was just full of a lot of things and he needed a little time to collect all of his thoughts and make a rational and smart decision on what to do about Luffy and Zoro. Law was nearing the top of the stairs and heard some loud banging noises, echoing in the hallways. He cautiously walked up, peeking his head over slightly to see what all the commotion was.

_Oh. Fuck._


	10. Chapter 10

Law saw Baby 5 and Dellinger banging on his door while wailing. The tattooed man wanted to run now and pretend he never saw his siblings, but he knew he had to be responsible (plus, he didn't want his neighbors to get upset).

He was so tired, and now he had to deal with whatever was going on with those two little bastards. Law continued walking up the stairs as he dreaded the night he was about to have. God, he just wanted a nice and quiet life. Lately, his life has been turning back to the one he had back in high school.

"Stop banging on my door, you morons. If no one answers it means a) they aren't home or b) they want you to fuck off" Law yawned.

Baby 5 and Dellinger spun their heads around to look at Law and began crying even louder. Before they could give him a hug or make any physical contact with him, Law moved around them. He pulled out his key from the back pocket of his jeans and unlocked the front door.

The both of them were blubbering even louder and being overdramatic as usual.

He swung the door wide open and extended his arm out, welcoming them in (reluctantly if he had to be honest). They shuffled inside still talking nonsense, snot running down their noses, and everything.

The two of them made themselves at home and flopped onto the sofa. Law looked at them and sat on the sofa chair with a sigh, "Alright, what's going on?"

Law regretted he asked as soon as the two of them began crying even louder and talking over each other. It was disgusting to watch the whole thing. Snot from their noses trailing down, their tears mixing in with them, and the constant need to gasp for air so they could continue their nonsensical talk.

"Stop." Law pinched the bridge of his nose, "Take a second to breathe than talk to me. You two both know I don't understand baby talk"

Law may be a tired asshole most of the time, but he was still a big brother. 

Finally, the blabbering had been reduced to an occasional sniffle and Law took a deep breath before they began their 'oh-so-tragic' story. He had a feeling he already knew what the two idiots were talking about.  

" _He- he!_ " Baby 5 stuttered. 

"He made them disappear again!" Dellinger blurted out angrily.

Oh, yes. Just as Law had expected. Doflamingo had this... thing, where he would find about anyone's lover in the family and completely wipe them off the face of the earth. He thought that no one was suited for his perfect children, so he tended to make the people who his children seemed to be infatuated with... disappear. It was some kind of sport to see how long you could keep a fling going on without Doflamingo noticing back in the day. 

"It's all Dellinger's fault!" Baby 5 pointed an accusing finger at her younger brother.

Dellinger's eyes widened, "Don't you dare blame me! You were the one who had your marriage license application form ready!"

"No way! Doflamingo only started suspecting something was off when you kept coming home late and using the ' _I was out doing a job with Baby 5'_ "

"That's what _we agreed_ on! I'm gonna-"

Law put a finger to his lips and decided he would need more context to solve their problem and get them out of here as fast as possible. He wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't stop the two from bickering, "Alright, now, let's stop pointing fingers when we all know both of you are to blame. First off, who were you two fucking around with?"

"There was this man at a flower shop and he said he needed my help" Baby 5 began to swoon. It was always like this with her. Anybody asks anything from her, she's more than willing to give it. Law had always tried to break her out of that, but it was sort of stuck inside of her. Something traumatic from her past before Doflamingo adopted her.

Who was he to judge though? Law had problems of his own.

Law stopped her right there, "Let me guess, he got your number, you guys began dating, yadda, yadda, yadda"

Baby 5 nodded. 

Law turned to Dellinger and raised an eyebrow at him, "And you?"

"It was just a casual fling with one of Dad's security guards" Dellinger shrugged.

"So, why are you so upset?" Law inquired.

Dellinger teared up dramatically, "He was hung and had a great body. We were very compatible. _It's a true loss_ "

Law rolled his eyes, "How'd you two get caught?"

"Well, I kept coming home late and Dad is there one of the nights where I'm trying to sneak in. I tell him I was with Baby 5 and then he goes up to her room, finds her writing a marriage certificate, and all hell ensues" Dellinger explained.

Baby 5 pouted, "If you didn't use me as an excuse, we both wouldn't be here"

Dellinger looked more pissed than sad, now, and seethed " _That was the deal_. Do you understand what a deal is or should I get you a dictionary for your birthday?"

"Well, you shouldn't have got caught!"

Law blinked as they went arguing back and forth. It was like cats and dogs.

"Fuck, calm down" Law raised his voice a little to get their attention, "What's done is done. You guys won't be seeing those guys ever again"

Baby 5 sniffled and Dellinger looked like he was over it as he scrolled through his phone (probably looking up boy-toy #43 or something).

Law clapped his hands together, "Well, that's that. Time to get out"

The two began complaining which was much much much worse than wailing. 

"We just came!"

"Dad's pissed! We need to let him cool off!"

"Just for a few days!"

Law twitched, "You guys want to stay here"

Both of them gave him the sweet and innocent smile as if they hadn't planned this from before. Law was getting fucked over by friends, family, and whoever the fuck was up in the sky making all this absurd shit happen.

"Four nights. That's all I'm giving you two. You guys pay for your own taxi to go to school. If I hear that even one of you skipped while you're here, I'll end you" 

They began cheering.

"You're the best, Law!" Dellinger grinned, "Any hot guys next door?"

"I'll start making dinner!" Baby 5 got up, excitedly.

Law scowled and regretting not running as soon as he saw the two morons at his door. He quickly texted Doflamingo to tell him where the two were. The man tended to worry when it came to his children. 

Law watched the two moving around happily and seemingly already making amends. If there was one thing about the Donquixote family, it was that they knew that deep down, each other was all they had. 

The tattooed man's lips twitched upwards slightly while he watched his younger siblings. They had really grown a lot. Dellinger used to be such a cute baby when he was younger. Law remembered the first day they had introduced him into the family. His big round eyes focused on drinking out of the bottle. Law remembered pinching and playing with the younger boy's cheeks a lot since they were so soft and chubby (only when no one was watching, of course). Baby 5 used to play with Dellinger freely, but at that time Law didn't want to be caught dead showing affection to a little baby, so he would pick on Baby 5 and tell her she was treating the baby wrong just to demonstrate how to really 'treat' it.

Those were good times. 

"FUCK!" Dellinger screeched from the kitchen, "PUT IT OUT, BABY 5!"

"Y-you need my help! I'll definitely take this fire out!"

The smell of something burning hit Law's nose like a train.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

On second thought, he hated the lot of them.


	11. Chapter 11

The past three days, Law had been pre-occupied with his two dumbass siblings, the sickbay, trying to keep himself from withering away, and avoiding Luffy and Zoro. He hadn't eaten anything properly since they had come. Most of the time, he would just chug down a Red Bull and deal with it. 

He also hadn't gotten a good sleep since he had let the two share his bed. Law slept on the sofa for those two nights. It wasn't the sofa that bothered him, he had K.O'd on the sofa many times before and had no trouble. His sleep was being disturbed by the stupid sleep-talking Baby 5 did. The girl would not and could not shut up. 

He couldn't understand how Dellinger could just plow his way through all that noise.

Law let his long legs hang off the edge of the sofa and had his arms behind his head. He stared blankly at the ceiling as he tried to find a way to fall asleep. Law had been so busy he hadn't noticed that he hadn't thought about his situation with Zoro and Luffy much.

Guess it's now or never.

He knew that he would eventually meet up with either Luffy or Zoro or both. 

It was inevitable. 

They were hunting him down like some kind of animal. He had people he had never even seen once in his life telling him that Luffy and Zoro were looking for him. His phone was blowing up with messages, snaps, and any other form of technological contact. 

Law had even caught a glimpse of Luffy while working in the sick bay (Luffy was looking for law so he hid in his office or slipped away from the back door) and Zoro when he was getting a Red Bull from the vending machine or walking back to his place late at night.

Avoiding them was the only thing he could do. He didn't want to talk about what happened because he already knew what would happen. They would tell him it was all a drunk mistake, to which Law would agree. From then on, they would distance themselves slowly and they would go back to what they were.  They would make sure he wouldn't tell anybody about their drunk night. Law was sure they needed him to shut up for the sake of their reputations and he would respect that when they told him. Even if he didn't like it, he would have to deal with it.

You might think, ' _oh, you can probably still be friends?_ '. That was a big no. If you have ever made out or fucked with a friend or someone close to you when you have feelings for them and try going back to what you were before, you would know it's impossible. Plus, some people are just awkward as fuck after stuff like that.

Another question pops into your mind, ' _why not confess?_ '

To who? Luffy or Zoro? Cuz he sure as hell wasn't getting both. It wasn't like Law could just look at them both and tell them ' _Hey! I have a crush on both of you! Let's fuck, now, and live happily ever after forever and ever!'_. Law knew what a polyamorous relationship was, but only really looked into it when he met Zoro and Luffy. It may sound weird, but he wanted both of them and he wanted both of them to want him back.

Of course, Law had done some calculations and found that the chances of that ever happening would be 0.000000000000000001%.

He had put into consideration what the two had said drunk but still remembered that people said dumb and untrue things in the heat of the moment, so the numbers stayed the same, but had a percent error of 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000003%. No chance Law was gonna act on that small piece of unreliable information.

Fuck, now Law was thinking about future steps. Should he just talk to them and get it over with? He didn't want to do it. Really, he didn't. Law knew he was being selfish for not cutting off right away properly, but he  Those two were great. Really nice. Bright. Handsome. Eye-catching. Sex-

He should stop there, but Law didn't want to end it willingly. Law decided running away from them till they caught up would be sufficient. Heck, the worse that could happen was they finally get to talk to him and they tell him it was all a mistake and all that.

Law hated the thought of it, but it was the best he got. How many times do you get to actually get your guilty pleasure in life? He should be grateful that it ever happened. 

Law knew he was fated to just watch from the fence.

From a safe distance.

Where he couldn't get hurt.

Law draped his forearms over his eyes and clenched his eyes shut.

For a split second, he wished he had never met Zoro and Luffy.

They were the biggest (and hottest) headaches he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Law felt hot and bothered. He couldn't even let one out because Baby 5 was fucking sleep talking and he couldn't concentrate. It was also uncomfortable knowing you were extremely close to your sleeping siblings.

Law just left everything as it was and began playing the dumb 2048 game on his phone. He may call it dumb, but was addicted to it. As much as Law hates wasting time, this game was his savior. It was just swiping and adding up numbers. Complete relaxation and utter bliss.

Law had gotten to 8192 at least 3 times until his alarm had gone off. He got out of bed and walked into his room quietly, so he wouldn't wake Dellinger and Baby 5. He got his clothes, quickly got dressed, and left the room swiftly. Law didn't feel like eating breakfast and decided to leave eating for later.

He walked to the sick bay and felt a chill from the cold autumn air. Law considered whether he should start wearing a jacket until he made it to the sick bay. He unlocked the door and found himself barely keeping himself upright.

Law pulled himself together. He couldn't slack off just because he was feeling tired. He opened his bag and pulled out a Red Bull. He eyes the coffee machine to his left and made a decision. He got up holding his Red Bull in one hand.

He was going to make the drink he swore he would never make again.

Law poured the Red Bull in the coffee machine to replace the water.

The deed had been done. He could hear the machine whirring and making the forbidden drink. Law heard the ding and put his cup under the dispenser. 

Law gulped as he raised the cup to his lips. He chugged the drink down, feeling the sinful substance go down his throat. Once he had finished every single drop, he put the cup down. He had already begun jittering.

The man felt invincible. Lack of sleep, lack of food, heck, he had a lack of everything right now. He zoomed out of his office and onto the sickbay's main floor. Nurse Tristan was taking off her coat and humming to herself. She noticed Law, "Good morning, Dr. Law"

"Moring!" Law said, speedily.

She looked at his disheveled appearance (not including his hair, that thing could never be tamed), "You seem a bit... out of order?"

"Order? No! I feel _spiffy_!" the door opened and Law spun his head around, "Would you look at that! A patient! I'll get to it!"

This went on all the way till lunch. He had been running around doing everything he possibly could as fast as possible. His body just kept telling him to keep on moving.

"Law, it's lunchtime. You can..." Nurse Kobato looked at him with concern as he tapped his foot at an intense speed, "relax, now"

Law heard the words, but they weren't computing, "Alright, I'll be out for lunch!"

The tattooed man walked out from the back door and decided to run all the way to the cafe. Everything inside him was telling him to burn off the energy, even if his unfed, unslept, and uncared for body couldn't keep up.

He got there and suddenly started feeling sluggish. Really sluggish. His arms felt like weights, now. He pushed the door open with his weight and started feeling his eyes droop. Law walked up to the cash register and ordered his lunch.

Law started feeling dizzy when the worker gave him his order. He reached out for it but completely missed the first time. She raised an eyebrow and pushed the bag into his hand. Law began to walk slowly towards the door. The whole place was looking oddly shaky. His head was pounding, but he knew he had to get back to the sick bay.

Thank god someone was in front of him and held the door open for him because he wasn't too sure if he would've been able to have done it himself in the state he was in. Instant regret began hitting him as he walked back to the sick bay.

His heart was pounding at an alarming rate.

His eyes were suddenly drooping even lower than before.

He knew exactly what was going down. His dumb body was trying to shut down. 

Law tried to motivate himself, 'I'm almost there. Fuck. I can do it'

That's when Law's legs gave out as soon as he was a couple of meters away from the sick bay. 

Law was now laying down on his back on the ground trying to get back up. 

Law was panting heavily, " _F-fuck!_ "

His eyes were darting around as he noticed people stopping to stare. People began chattering frantically and it seemed like they were trying to call someone to help. Law's vision became hazier and hazier.

Cora, Doflamingo, and Crocodile were seriously going to kill him if they got hold of this.

With that in mind, Law mustered up all his strength and slowly, but steadily tried to get up. He took unstable breaths as he used both his arms to push against the ground. 

 _"No... need for... help... I'm... abso...lutely fine_ " Law heaved as he started to see some colors he shouldn't be seeing.

Law's world started falling back after his body gave out once and for all.

Until he suddenly stopped mid-way.

"Torao! Are you alright?!"

"Fuck, he looks bad"

He felt two arms had grabbed him from both sides. 

Both from different angles.

Each arm belonging to different people.

One of them had scooped him up into their arms and began running towards the sick bay (or Law hoped they were running that way cuz he needed some care).

It seemed like his body trusted the two who had found him. Law's body decided to blackout in the arms of the unknown, but for some reason, trusted person. The last thing he heard when his body went limp was 'I THINK HE JUST DIED!'

Law laughed a little in his head. It was gonna take more than just some lack of sleep, food, and relaxation to take Law out fully. 

Law's mind went blank after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Law was having quite an odd dream. The dream didn't have anything specific in it. It wasn't in a specific place, nor were their specific people in it, but it had a specific feeling to it. It was a warm dream. It was as if Law was floating around in his own mind. His hands felt oddly warm during most of the dream. 

Up until the end, it was quite pleasant. 

The dream ended with Law's hands suddenly feeling cold. The feeling had begun at his hands, it felt like the warmth had let go. By the time Law woke up, his whole body was freezing. 

Law opened his eyes slowly, being greeted by a head-splitting headache. He put a hand to his forehead and tried to recall what had happened and where he was. Fuck, his hands felt cold, yet the rest of his body was burning up.

Law looked down to see Baby 5 and Dellinger were sleeping soundly by him. He looked down to see an IV had been placed in his arm. 

Fuuuuuuuck, it was coming back to him. 

He passed out and the two idiots he wanted to see the least were the last ones he remembered being with. Law was actually genuinely surprised they had enough brain cells to tell he needed to go to the hospital. He wondered where they had gone after they had caught him.

Law noticed he wasn't in the sick bay, which meant he was in a genuine hospital. He was wearing one of the hospital gowns and his body felt numb. Law deduced he had been out cold for quite a while considering the shape his body was in. 

God, Law was craving a Red Bull right about, now.

He looked down at his two siblings. 

Then it hit him.

Doflamingo, Corazon, and Crocodile probably already heard what happened.

Law squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a bumpy ride once those three walked in. Law decided he wouldn't be able to run away, so he began to mentally prepare himself for each lecture.

Doflamingo was going to be the worse out of all three of them. He was really against Law moving out and living on his own. It was like he knew how irresponsible Law was under all of his calm and collected facade. He also liked to have his family all in one place. Doflamingo was a true family man. He would definitely insist Law come back home and make sure he was eating, exercising, and in tip-top shape. 

Damn, Doflamingo was annoying when it came to his families well-being. 

Corazon was harder to deal with in a different kind of way. The clumsy and kind-hearted giant would probably cry which tore Law's heart into thousands of tiny little pieces. He hated making his precious relative worry about him. Law would get yelled at a bit from Corazon, but it would mostly be guilt tripping and making Law feel bad for making Corazon so worried. 

Now, Crocodile was probably the easiest to deal with in theory. He would back up what Doflamingo and Corazon would say while they both yelled and scolded him. He didn't usually have much to say. Now, that was in theory. In reality, there was one thing that was worse than Doflamingo's lecture and Corazon's guilt tripping.

Crocodile's disappointment. 

The face Crocodile made when he was disappointed had always made the man feel horrible. It was the cherry on top of the sundae. It finished the lecturing perfectly. The man spoke few words, but his expressions spoke loud and clear. He could get his point across with just a simple glare, frown, or cock of the eyebrow.

Law remembered back in high school when he would sneak back home, only to be greeted by Crocodile in front of his bedrooms door giving the Disapproving Look™️. Granted Crocodile would always keep it between him and Law. He would never tell Doflamingo or Corazon anything that went on between them. He would give Law a small stern talking to and let him off. For that, Law liked Crocodile the best in these kinds of situations.

Law sighed dreading the day he was about to have. 

"Ngh, Law?"

Baby 5 rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and nudged Dellinger beside her to wake up. They both yawned and did a few stretches before sitting up straight.

Dellinger looked at Law, " _You're so dead_ "

Law rolled his eyes, "You think I didn't know?"

"You should've seen Cora! He was bawling his eyes out!" Baby 5 added.

Law felt the guilt creeping up on him, "How mad was Doflamingo on a scale of 1 to 10?"

They both hummed thoughtfully and looked at each other and back at Law.

"100"

"What'd he say?" Law needed all the information he could get before the three disasters came.

Dellinger opened his mouth, but before anything could come out the door to the hospital room flung open.

"Law! You're awake!" 

The clumsy blond giant tripped on a wire as he ran to hug his nephew. He began bawling as he held his nephew tightly. Jesus, this made Law feel even worse. He patted the big man's back reassuringly.

"I was so worried! When I got a call from the hospital telling us you had fainted, I nearly fainted myself" Corazon pulled away from the hug and sat on the chair by Law's bedside.

Law nodded, "Glad you didn't. We wouldn't want two people in the hospital"

Doflamingo and Crocodile walked in together. Law stiffened up. He internally groaned since he knew he was about to get an earful.

Doflamingo eyed him, not a grin in sight, "This is the second time, Law"

"Nice to know you're keeping track"

Law tried to avoid making eye contact with Crocodile as Doflamingo began his lecture. 

"I thought you were more responsible. You clearly aren't ready to take care of yourself. You should come back home. You can just drive to your classes every morning." 

Crocodile cut in and stared Law down, "How could you be such an _idiot_ "

Law couldn't help, but look at Crocodile when he said that. There it was. The sheer disappointment. The Disapproving Look™️. Crocodile really wasn't trying to hide it. He hated it.

Baby 5 and Dellinger were holding back their laughter. They thought this was hilarious.

Law side-eyed them, slightly pissed off. It was only funny when it wasn't them getting in trouble, huh?

Doflamingo suddenly turned to the two high-schoolers, "You two shouldn't be laughing either. We'll talk about you two running away to stay with Law when we get back home. You've clearly done a number on him."

Law's two siblings face's fell and looked grim. Of course, Doflamingo knew the two had crashed at Law's place to avoid getting in trouble. It was Law's turn to smirk triumphantly. Law had learned over the years it was smarter to just take the lecture, stay quiet, and agree with everything they said (even if you didn't like it). The technique had always worked wonders for Law.

The next hour, Doflamingo, Crocodile, and Corazon took turns scolding Law. 

The poor tattooed man just sat up in his bed and listened silently, nodding here and there. Finally, a nurse had walked in with Law's lunch. 

"I just wanted to check up on Mr. Trafalgar" she squeaked when she saw Doflamingo, Corazon, and Crocodile towering over Law. To an outsider, it looked like the three giants were threatening him. 

Doflamingo waved a hand at her, "He's fine"

"I a-also have to ask all of you to leave for now" the nurse looked like someone had a gun to her head, when Doflamingo eyed her, "The doctor said the patient needs to rest"

Doflamingo looked her up and down as if deciding whether he should just to take the doctor's orders or completely ignore the nurse, but Crocodile put his hand on Doflamingo's arm, "We were just about to leave"

"You two! _Let's go_ " Doflamingo barked at Baby 5 and Dellinger. It seemed like he was in a sour mood since he had not managed to convince Crocodile or Corazon to side with him on the matter of Law coming back home. The two scurried out of their seats and walked five feet behind Doflamingo and Crocodile. A smart decision, Law thought.

Crocodile gave Law a last glance as if telling him he would calm down the blond tyrant. Law nodded at his adoptive father mouthing a thank you to him.

Corazon kissed the top of Law's head before leaving and told him to rest up, "I'll come visit you a little later, so for now, relax"

The giant blond man began to walk out and beamed at Law before slamming into the doorframe. The tattooed man snickered and shook his head at his clumsy uncle. He gave him a little wave and with that Law's room was finally empty.

Well, except for the nurse.

"S-sorry I had to kick out..." the nurse's voice trailed off.

"Family. They were my family. Not gangsters" Law cleared his throat. He wanted to clear up the misunderstanding. 

Well, half of the misunderstanding.  

The nurse put a hand to her heart, "Oh thank god, I thought I would have to call the police"

Law chuckled a little.

"Do you mind if I do a little cleaning?" she asked.

Law shook his head. The nurse began changing the sheets of the empty hospital bed beside Law's own bed. 

A question popped into his mind.

"Do you know when I got here?" Law asked.

The nurse nodded, "Two young men came in. One with a straw hat and another with green hair. The one with the straw hat was carrying you in and was shouting like a maniac. The green haired man was making sure the straw hat boy wouldn't drop you"

Oh, that definitely sounded like Luffy and Zoro.

The nurse quickly looked horrified by what she said, "N-not that he's a _maniac!_ You must be acquainted with him. That was rude of me to say!"

Law burst out laughing, "No, you've described him quite well, actually."

She looked relieved, "Well, anyways, they were both quite nervous and worried about you. We quickly got you into a room, found your health card in your wallet, called your emergency contacts and all that."

That must have been when Doflamingo and the rest got the news.

"After that we let them stay with you in the room since they insisted" She folded the dirty sheet under her arm.

The nurse blushed a little before hesitantly opening her mouth to speak again, "They fell asleep holding your hands" 

There were a few minutes of silence between the two. 

Well, this was fucking embarrassing. 

The two idiots just couldn't have waited till the room was empty, could they?

The nurse was extremely red in the face, "I didn't mean to look or anything! I was just setting up the room and as I was about to tell them to leave so we could finish our job, I just happened to..."

Law finished the sentence for her, "... _see_ "

She nodded savagely, looking more embarrassed than Law. It looked like she dreaded telling him that little detail, "After that, we managed to wake them up, but they didn't leave without a fight"

Law raised an eyebrow, " _A fight?_ "

"Well, not a real one, but they argued for at least half an hour" she hastily mentioned, "They wanted to stay with you till you woke up, but we couldn't have them in there since they weren't an emergency contact and we had to let you rest. They made me promise to tell you to text them"

Law scratched his head, "That sounds like those two. Sorry if they caused you guys any trouble"

"No, no, they were fine." the nurse finished cleaning up the room in silence as Law held his phone in his hand, trying to decide whether or not he should text them. 

Law sighed and turned on his phone. It would be his first time for a while checking his phone. He avoided reading there messages like the plague. The first app he checked was his messages. He had a whopping 535 messages. 

Jesus. Was Law really ready to scroll up all the way up just to read their messages? He was starting to have second thoughts.

The nurse was at the door and quickly glanced back at Law, "I don't know what's going on between you and those two guys, but _good luck!_ "

It looked like she had mustered up all the confidence in her to say that. After she had said that, she quickly said goodbye and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Law just stared at the door for a second.

That was somewhat encouraging.

Law used his new found confidence and tapped the spammed group chat.

 


End file.
